L'univers HP en folie
by Kiara6468
Summary: Ici, un recueil d'One Shot où je laisse place à mon imagination. Des histoires courtes sur différents couples d'Harry Potter pendant ou après Poudlard. C'est principalement du Dramione. (Attention il y aura aussi un peu de Slash possible).
1. Potion Sommeil

**_Bonjour tout le monde. Je reviens avec un nouveau projet, des histoires courtes dans l'Univers d'Harry Potter._**

 ** _Ce sera des One Shot sur différents couples. Ceux qui me connaissent déjà savent que je suis une inconditionnelle Dramione alors ne vous attendez pas à voir Hermione ou Drago avec quelqu'un d'autre, même pour les histoires avec les autres couples, j'ai fais en sorte de les mettre ensembles._**

 ** _Attention, il y aura des Slash._**

 ** _J'espère vraiment que toutes les One Shot vous plairons =)_**

 _Titre : Potion du Sommeil_

 _Auteur : Kiara6468_

 _Univers et Couples : 6 mois après la guerre. Drago/Hermione. Tous public._

 _Résumé : Hermione Granger a besoin d'aide pour un devoir de Potion et se tourne vers l'unique personne capable de l'aider._

 **BONNE LECTURE**

Hermione Granger, élève de septième année à Poudlard, n'avait jamais été aussi déterminé, aussi énervée. Ses pas dans les couloirs résonnaient tels un troll sortit tout droit des cachots. Emmitouflée dans son écharpe, la jeune Gryffondore n'avait même pas froid alors que nous étions en plein mois de janvier. Les vacances de Noël s'étaient pourtant très bien déroulés. Elle les avait passé en compagnie de ses deux meilleurs amis, Harry Potter et Ron Weasley.

Et il y avait fallu qu'elle se retrouve maintenant, à deux semaines de la rentrée dans une colère noire. Avec la fin de la guerre, jamais elle aurait pu penser être une fois de plus dans cet état là. La raison : Horace Slughorn. Le professeur de potion qui a pris la place de ce defunt Severus Rogue ne s'imaginait pas qu'il était la cause du visage frustré d'Hermione Granger. Elle, qui était l'élève la plus brillante de cette école avait décidé d'entamer une carrière de Medicomage après ses études, et donc elle avait choisi Potion et Botamique en matière renforcées.

Malheureusement pour elle, le dernier devoir de son professeur consistait à préparer une dissertation sur une potion choisi au hasard par ses biens pour chaque élève. Hermione était tombé sur la potion Sommeil. Facile dirait vous, mais la jeune Gryffondore s'était très vite rendu compte de la complication du projet. Déjà, la bibliothèque de cette école lui fournissait peu d'information à ce sujet, et ensuite, c'est une potion rarement utilisé car les ingrédients sont presque introuvables. Sa dissertation était quasiment vierge, une première pour elle.

Ses deux amis, Harry et Ron, s'étaient presque moqué d'elle en hurlant haut et fort que pour la première fois depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, Hermione Granger était perdu à cause d'un devoir... pire, elle n'y arrivait pas. Harry aussi avait choisi Potion en matière renforcé mais ce jeune homme devait faire son devoir sur le Véritasérum. Chose qui était complètement simple pour n'importe quel élève. D'ailleurs Hermione accusait intérieurement son professeur de potion de faire du favoritisme.

Il était presque l'heure du dîner mais Hermione n'avait pas faim. Elle voulait à tout pris refaire un essai à la bibliothèque au cas où elle aurait louper quelque chose. Elle passait les portes battantes de la pièce, faisait un signe rapide à Mme Pince en entrant et parcourait les allés en quête d'une réponse. Ses doigts assez fins glissaient les ouvrages qui remplissaient les étagères et ses yeux suivaient les titres ornés sur les livres. En quittant le second couloir qu'elle avait soigneusement étudié, la jeune Gryffondore tombait son regard sur une table un peu plus loin.

Drago Malfoy se tenait assis, une plume dans une main en train de parcourir les livres en face de lui et en écrivant sur son parchemin. En le remarquant, Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à la guerre qui s'était tenu dans cette enceinte de l'école il y maintenant plus de 6 mois. Les pertes, les pleurs, les cris... Parfois, elle ne dormait pas la nuit tellement les cauchemars la suffoquait.

Elle se souvenait de la famille Malfoy qui a particulièrement décidé de ne pas participer à tout ça au dernier moment, mais malgré ce geste que Ron qualifiait de lâche, toute la famille Malfoy avait été gracié... en quelques sortes. Lucius Malfoy devait faire ses preuves auprès du Ministère en tant que consultant alors que Narcissa était arrivé à sortir de tout ça avec un contrôle tous les mois de sa baguette magique pour vérifié ses agissements. Drago, lui, avait pu retourner à Poudlard grâce à Harry Potter et certains membres de l'Ordre qui avaient plaidés en sa faveur sur le faite qu'il n'avait commis aucun crime malgré la marque qui trônait sur son avant-bras. Minerva McGonagall, la nouvelle directrice, avait ajouté qu'elle ne laisserai rien passer sur son comportement à son retour.

Depuis, il fallait bien l'avouer, le jeune homme se faisait discret. Hermione ne se souvenait pas du nombre de fois qu'elle avait pu le croiser en dehors des heures de cours. Deux fois ? Ou peut-être trois. Ce qui était sûr, c'est qu'il n'avait rien à voir avec son passé. Elle prenait une minutes pour l'observer. Il avait coupé légèrement ses cheveux qui s'étaient un peu assombris. Ses yeux étaient toujours aussi magnifique, d'un gris enivré de bleu. Il portait un pantalon toujours noire, sa chemise blanche un peu désséré par sa cravate au couleur de Serpentard et une chevalière en argent gravé d'un M entourait un de ses doigts. Hermione remarquait également qu'il était un peu plus musclé qu'avant mais elle mettait fin à sa contemplation et faisait demi-tour dans un autre rayon.

Son devoir de Potion. Elle fallait qu'elle trouve une solution et avant de continuer sa recherche, Hermione Granger venait d'avoir une illumination. Son cœur commençait à battre un peu plus vite et elle se doutait que c'était à cause de son idée. Un sentiment d'angoisse l'envahissait. Es-ce qu'elle était prête à aller jusque là ? Es-ce que son orgueil en prendrait pas un coup ? Elle a tentait de demander de l'aide à certains élèves mais si elle même n'y arriverait pas, qui aurait pu l'aider ? Peut-être qu'un élève aussi doué dans le domaine pourrait faire l'affaire... mais était-elle assez courageuse pour demander de l'aide à Drago Malfoy ?

Elle ne savait pas combien de temps elle réfléchissait dans ce même rayon. Son cerveau était en ébullition jusqu'à ce qu'elle finisse par décider. Elle se relevait courageusement et se dirigeait vers la table au fond de la pièce en regardant autour d'elle s'il n'y avait pas des oreilles insdicrétes. Elle ne voulait que toute l'école sache que l'intelligente Hermione Granger a demandé un coup de main pour un devoir à Drago Malfoy. Heureusement, il n'y avait personne.

Elle se pointait à un mètre de lui alors que ce dernier n'avait pas l'air de sentir la présence de la jeune femme.

« Malfoy ? »

C'était presque un murmure et elle priait pour qu'au final, il ne l'avait pas entendu et qu'elle aurait pu partir en courant. Mais le jeune Serpentard arrêtait son écriture et levait la tête vers elle.

« Granger... »

Hermione Granger se tenait devant lui et elle avait l'air mal-à-l'aise. Il la détaillait rapidement, son uniforme légèrement raccourci par rapport aux années précédentes ce qui donnait accès à ses formes, son écharpe couleur Gryffondore entour ses épaules sans vraiment la couvrir, ses cheveux désormais soigneux et d'un brun magnifique et ses yeux couleur noisette... Oui, c'était devenu une belle jeune femme.

« Euh... Commençait-elle. Je voudrais pas te déranger mais... j'aurai besoin de ton aide. »

Le jeune homme réprimait un sourire. Un sourire un peu trop sadique au goût d'Hermione. Jamais il aurait pu croire qu'Hermione Granger demanderait son aide. Même après la guerre. Il s'était pourtant arrangé tout le long du début d'année d'éviter le Trio D'or. Autant l'un que l'autre. Il ne voulait pas avoir à les remercier ou à s'excuser, ce n'était vraiment pas son genre. Il souhaitait terminer sa dernière année sans encombre, réussir ses examens et partir par la suite dans une autre pays pour oublier son enfance horrible et construire une autre vie.

C'était tout ce qu'il voulait. Et pourtant, voir Hermione dans cet état là, le faisait bien rire.

« Si tu as l'intention de te moquer de moi, je préfère partir.

\- Excuse moi d'être un peu euphorique à ta demande Granger, je ne m'y attendais pas... Tu dois être si désespérée pour venir me demander de l'aide. »

Il n'arrêtait pas de sourire et ça énervait la jeune Gryffondore.

« Alors tu veux quoi Granger ? J'espère que ce n'est pas des conseils de séduction parce que vu ce que j'ai sous les yeux je doute que tu es besoin de mon aide... enfin quoique... Ironise-t-il en la regardant de haut en bas.»

Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher de rougir et elle s'énervait contre elle même pour réagir de la sorte. C'est à dire comme une gamine de 15 ans. Pourtant sa vie amoureuse n'avait pas été déserte. Elle avait flirté avec Victor Krum en quatrième année, embrassé Dean Thomas à cause d'un pari en cinquième année, eu sa première relation sexuelle avec un élève de Serdaigle en sixième année et resté 3 mois avec Ron après avoir rompu d'un commun en accord pour préserver leur amitié. Pour quelqu'un qui était en guerre depuis ses 11 ans, elle trouvait que ce n'était pas désespérant.

Aujourd'hui elle avait 18 ans et préférait se consacrer à finir ses études et de penser au mec plus tard. Mais Drago Malfoy était en train de la mettre encore plus mal-à-l'aise qu'elle ne l'était déjà donc elle commençait à partir.

« Laisse tomber...

\- Attend Granger, c'est bon je plaisantais. Je suis curieux de savoir ce que tu me veux. Ca doit être important pour que tu vienne jusqu'à moi. »

La jeune femme se retournait vers lui et commençait à réfléchir. Encore. Ses pensées n'arrivaient même pas à coordonner parfaitement ses envies. Alors elle soupirait un grand coup en se donnant du courage et finissait par se rapprocher de Drago.

« Le devoir de Potion... tu sais celui de la dissertation.

\- Oh je vois... De quelle potion il s'agit pour toi ?

\- La Potion du Sommeil.

Drago perdait son sourire quelques secondes en pensant que le nouveau professeur était curieusement bizarre de lui demander ça.

« Ah en voir ton visage, je suis foutu. Soupire-t-elle en s'affalant sur la première chaise qu'elle voit. Il t'a donné quoi toi ?

\- Euh... L'Amortentia...

\- Attend tu plaisante ? Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que tous les autres devoirs sont beaucoup plus faciles que le mien ?! »

Hermione était complètement énervé, et Drago ne pouvait s'empêcher de la trouver un peu sexy à ce moment là. En vérité, il avait toujours eu une attirance frustrante envers elle mais il l'avait toujours mise de côté à cause de la guerre. Mais maintenant que c'était bel et bien fini, rien ne l'empêchait de s'amuser un peu. Il reprenait sa plume des mains et terminait son devoir alors que ce silence ne plaisait pas du tout à Hermione.

« Tu sais où je peux récolter des informations n'es-ce pas ?

\- Peut-être. Disait-il en ne quittant pas son livre des yeux. Mais dis moi pourquoi je t'aiderai ? »

La Gryffondore comprenait parfaitement où il voulait en venir et n'appréciait pas vraiment la tournure de cette conversation.

« Tu veux quelque chose en échange c'est ça ?

\- Ma mère est une fanatique des potions. Notre bibliothèque est remplie de grimoire expliquant chacune d'entre elle... Je peux éventuellement lui demander de m'envoyer un de ses ouvrages concernant ta potion. Explique-t-il en commençant à ranger ses affaires. »

Hermione ne savait pas s'il était sérieux et s'il jouait d'elle.

« Et qu'est-ce que tu attend de moi ? »

Elle voulait qu'il s'explique maintenant et redoutait déjà sa réponse en voyant le Serpentard la dévorait des yeux avec un sourire un peu trop charmeur.

«Demain soir. 21h. Salle-Sur-Demande. Répond-t-il en fermant son sac.

\- Attend ? Quoi ? Je t'arrête tout de suite Malfoy, je ne suis pas Parkinson ou ses filles que tu mets dans ton lit d'un claquement de doigt ! S'énervait-elle.

\- Qui t'as parlé de sexe Granger ? »

La colère d'Hermione disparaissait d'un seul coup pour laisser place à de l'incompréhension et de la curiosité. Serait-il possible que Drago Malfoy attendait autre chose. Ce dernier lui, était plus que satisfait de l'effet qu'il faisait à la jeune femme.

« Alors quoi ? Tu me propose un rencart ? Avec toi ?

\- Un rencart ou appel le comme tu veux.

\- Mais... pourquoi ?

\- Tout ce que je te demande, c'est une soirée. Tu viens tant mieux pour toi, tu viens pas, tant pis pour ton devoir. »

Il finissait sa phrase avec un immense sourire puis quittait la Gryffondore et cette bibliothèque.

/

Le lendemain, Hermione Granger n'avait pas réussi à faire une nuit complète. En outre ses cauchemars de guerre s'étaient arrêtés mais remplacés par des rêves érotiques avec un certain Serpentard. La discussion qu'elle avait entretenu avec lui la veille n'arrêtait pas de tourner un boucle dans sa tête. Elle n'arrivait même pas à prendre une décision.

Elle s'imaginait cette soirée d'une manière différentes toutes les cinq minutes. Comment qu'elle pourrait tourner à la catastrophe ou comment elle pourrait l'apprécier. Elle se demandait si en allant là haut ce soir, elle ne tomberait pas sur une foule de Serpentard, se moquant d'elle ou pire. Peut-être qu'en vérité, il n'y aurait lui et son sourire charmeur. Son sourire. Hermione l'avait mémorisé et ne cessait d'y penser.

Elle devait se l'avouer, la jeune femme avait plus peur d'elle même que de lui étant donné qu'il était arrivé à mettre le bordel dans sa tête en une conversation, comment pourrait-elle rester libre de ses agissements toute une soirée si le Serpentard l'a mettait dans un tel état ?

En arrivant dans la Grande Salle pour le petit déjeuner, Hermione se dépêchait de retrouver ses amis autour de la table des Gryffondores. Mais voilà, elle n'arrivait pas à contrôler son regard vers la table des verts et argents. Lorsqu'elle croisait ses yeux, le jeune homme ne relâchait pas son regard et finissait même par sourire... malheureusement pour elle qui rougissait de suite. Elle décidait de mettre fin en baissant la tête et s'insultait elle même encore une fois.

« Hermione, es-ce que ça va ? Tu es toute rouge ? Demandait son ami Ron.

\- Euh, oui. J'ai chaud. »

Ses amis se contentaient de sa réponse à part une, Ginny Weasley qui avait suivi l'échange entre les deux adolescents mais elle en parlerait avec la concerné le moment venu.

Drago Malfoy lui n'était pas dans le même état que la Gryffondore. Il était confiant. Il savait que sa curiosité légendaire et son entêtement pour les devoirs poussera la jeune femme à venir ce soir.

C'est pour ça qu'il avait envoyé un lettre la veille à sa mère pour le livre sur la Potion du Sommeil. Il espérait que sa mère aurait le temps de lui rendre une réponse ce soir. Son ami, Blaise Zabini, le tirait de ses rêveries pour lui indiquer qu'ils devaient aller à leur premier cours.

A la fin de la journée, Hermione Granger se tenait devant son miroir dans le dortoir des Gryffondore en se regardant de la tête au pied. Elle ne savait pas quoi mettre. Elle ne savait même pas si c'était vraiment un rencard. Il était presque 20h30 et elle était toujours pas décidé. Sa meilleure amie, Ginny entrait dans la pièce en lui faisant un sourire et s'affalant sur son lit. Hermione réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Il ne lui restait qu'une demi-heure.

« Ginny ? »

La jeune rousse se redressait de son lit en interrogeant Hermione du regard.

« Qu'est-ce que tu porterais toi, si tu avais rendez-vous avec une garçon mais que ce n'est pas vraiment un rencard ? »

Hermione sentait que la jeune femme allait poser des questions alors elle se dépêchait d'ajouter quelque chose.

« Il me faut une réponse dans l'immédiat et je te promets de tout te raconter... plus tard. »

Ginny se contentait de sourire et de s'approchait d'Hermione.

« Alors, un jean moulant et des bottes plates. Prends un haut où on ne voit pas vraiment ton décolleté et contente toi de laisser tes cheveux détachés. »

Hermione remerciait la rousse du regard. Elle s'habillait en fonction de ce qu'elle venait de lui conseiller et s'arrêtait sur trois débardeur posés sur son lit. Alors Ginny venait derrière elle pour lui montrer son choix.

« Prends celui là, je suis sûr que Malfoy adore le vert. Souriait-elle de toutes ses dents avant de partir. Bonne soirée. »

Hermione ne voulait même pas savoir comment sa meilleure amie avait su. Après tout, la jeune rousse était en pleine relation qu'Hermione qualifiait de bizarre avec Blaise Zabini alors il se pourrait qu'il lui en avait parler... Elle en savait rien et préférait régler ça plus tard. Elle attrapait sa veste et sortait du dortoir pour se diriger vers le septième étage mais toujours avec une boule aux ventre.

C'était encore pire lorsqu'elle arrivait devant la Salle-Sur-Demande. Elle prenait une grande inspiration et passait trois fois devant le mur. Elle savait comment la salle fonctionnait et il fallait juste qu'elle pense à Drago pour que la porte s'ouvre.

Une fois à l'intérieur, la boule au ventre était remonté jusqu'à sa gorge. La jeune Gryffondore était totalement stressée mais légèrement rassuré quand elle découvre que Drago Malfoy se tenait sur un des deux fauteuils mis en place par la Salle en face d'une cheminée, un verre à la main. Il partait un pantalon noire, comme toujours, mais avait opté pour une fois pour un tee-shirt particulièrement moulant qui faisait ressortir ses muscles. Quand il découvrait que le jeune femme était là, il l'observait encore de haut en bas, souriait et lui montrait le fauteuil à côté de lui pour qu'elle s'y installe.

Aucun des deux élèves ne parlaient, pendant un petit moment d'ailleurs. Ils étaient restés là, à se regarder et à se sourire bêtement en pensant à la situation.

« Tu veux un verre ? »

La voix de Drago résonnait dans la tête d'Hermione. Il l'a mettait complètement mal-à-l'aise et elle ne savait pas s'il se doutait de l'effet qu'il était en train de lui faire. Mais elle ne voulait pas lui montrer.

« Ah parce que tu veux me saouler maintenant ?

\- Je doute que j'ai besoin de l'alcool pour obtenir quelque chose... »

La Gryffondore appelait à l'aide dans ses pensées. Décidément elle n'arriverait à rien avec lui depuis hier... mais pourquoi ? Elle l'avait toujours détesté. Pourquoi une simple conversation l'a rendait complètement folle ? Drago finissait par lui servir un verre. Du Whisky-pur-Feu en plus... Elle qui n'avait pas l'habitude de boire se forçait à prendre une gorgée et finalement le liquide brûlant qui descendait dans sa gorge ne l'a dérangeait pas.

Le jeune homme fouillait dans son sac et sortait un livre épais qu'il tendait à Hermione.

« Tu l'a fais alors que tu ne savais même pas si j'allais venir ? »

En vérité, Hermione avait envie de lui sauter au cou pour le remercier mais elle se contentait de garder sa joie en elle et de prendre le livre.

« Détrompe toi. J'étais sûr que tu allais venir.

\- Tu te rends compte que maintenant que tu me l'as donné, je pourrais partir.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que tu veux.

\- Tu peux pas savoir ce que je veux Malfoy. »

Elle pourrait partir. Elle pourrait le laisser là avec son verre de Whisky et ses fauteuils super confortables. Elle pourrait l'abandonner mais Hermione Granger était avant tout, une fille curieuse et ça, Drago le savait. Il était en train de la regarder comme s'il allait la déshabiller, Hermione connaissait ce regard... Et rien que le faite de savoir que Drago Malfoy était en train de la dévorer des yeux la mettait déjà dans un état d'excitation. Alors pour éviter de passer pour une gamine en pleine monté d'hormones, la jeune femme décidait de jouer aussi.

« Tu attends quoi de cette soirée... Drago... »

L'effet qu'elle attendait en prononçant son prénom d'une voix particulièrement sexy venait d'apparaître. Drago était en train de se mordre les lèvres et de terminer son verre d'une gorgée alors que les effets de l'alcool commençait à lui donner chaud. Enfin c'est ce qu'il se disait pour s'aider parce que c'était bien elle qui le rendait dans cet état là.

« Tu me propose ton aide mais tu exige en rendez-vous de ma part, commençait-elle en retirant sa veste doucement, un rendez-vous sans explication mais qui ressemble étrangement à un rencard. »

Elle finit par croiser ses jambes d'une manière plutôt sexy et de boire une nouvelle gorgée de son verre.

« Alors je voudrais bien savoir pourquoi... »

Le jeune homme ne répondait pas, il posait son verre sur la table basse en face d'eux en lui souriant. Il se levait de son fauteuil en se positionnant en face d'Hermione. C'était des gestes lents et silencieux mais les deux élèves continuaient de se sourire. Drago lui tendait la main qu'Hermione prenait sans hésitation. Il l'a forçait à se relever et de se rapprocher de lui.

Après tant d'année, il allait enfin faire quelque chose qu'il avait toujours envie alors que la Gryffondore se laissait guider par lui. Elle était complètement hypnotisée, le parfum de Drago l'enivrait alors qu'elle frissonnait au contact de sa main sur son joue. Elle fermait les yeux sans s'en rendre compte, appréciant leur connexion. Il était en train de prendre son temps, savourant chaque seconde puis il finissait par céder et scellait ses lèvres avec celles de la Gryffondore.

C'était un frôlement au début, jouant avec leurs souffles mais Hermione en voulait plus. Il approfondissait le baiser qui devient plus sensuel et rapproché. Leurs corps se touchaient et Drago caressait ses hanches alors que la jeune femme tenait son cou entre ses mains effleurant ses cheveux. Leurs langues finissaient par se toucher puis au bout quelques minutes, les deux élèves séparaient leurs lèvres, à bout de souffle.

« Je vois qu'on est sur la même longueur d'ondes... Je devrais peut-être remercier Slughorn.»

Les paroles du Serpentard faisait sourire Hermione.

« Es-ce que c'est ta façon à toi de me proposer une deuxième rencard ? »

FIN


	2. Attirance Frappante

_Titre : Attirance frappante_

 _Auteur : Kiara6468_

 _Univers et couples : Une dizaine d'année après la guerre. Hansy. ! Contenu pour adultes ! _

_Résumé : Pansy Parkinson reçoit une convocation de Poudlard et elle est anxieuse à cause de sa fille qui est turbulente. Mais, elle ne se doutait pas que son stress va finir par être évacuer._

 **BONNE LECTURE**

Pansy Parkinson, une femme qui allait bientôt fêter ses trente ans, était en pleine crise d'angoisse. Son article sur l'entreprise Malfoy, qu'elle avait commencé i peine deux heures, était presque terminé mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à sa journée catastrophique... Déjà, elle avait failli loupé le réveil, sa directrice lui avait confié un repérage dans l'Organisation D'aides Aux Elfes de Maisons alors il y a fallu qu'elle interroge Hermione Granger. Ensuite elle avait cassé une de ses plus belles paires d'escarpin en revenant à l'agence, et au moment du repas elle avait reçu un courrier de Poudlard.

Sa fille, Jenny Zabini, était rentré dans la prestigieuse école de sorcellerie en première année il y a de ça huit mois et malheureusement pour Pansy, elle avait un caractère bien trempée. C'était une petite fille studieuse mais qui avait le don pour causer des problèmes. Pansy se disait qu'elle devait tenir ça d'elle... mais elle aurait préféré qu'elle garde le tempérament calme de son père. Pansy Parkinson était sorti avec Blaise Zabini peu de temps après la guerre. Ils étaient restés un an ensemble et s'étaient rendus compte que finalement l'amour n'arrivait pas à dépasser l'amitié.

Malheureusement, la jeune femme avait découvert sa grossesse quelques temps après et ils avaient finis par décider d'un commun accord de garder l'enfant. Ils s'étaient donc arranger pour élever leur enfant tous les deux et de rester très amis. Blaise avait retrouvé quelqu'un et s'était marié l'année dernière avec Daphné Greengrass qui a était très compréhensible de la situation, il faut dire qu'elle et Pansy étaient de très bonnes amies à Poudlard.

Pansy elle, n'avait pas réussi à construire une nouvelle relation. Elle avait eu quelques conquêtes par ci par là mais les hommes avaient du mal de rester ou bien c'était elle qui était difficile, mystère. Il fallait dire aussi que la femme ne vivait que par sa fille et avait du mal de couper le cordon. Maintenant que Jenny était parti à Poudlard, son meilleur ami, Drago Malfoy l'avait forcé à sortir un peu plus et de rencontrer la gente masculine mais l'envie n'était pas là.

Comment pouvait-elle se concentrer sur sa vie amoureuse alors que depuis huit mois, elle n'avait pas arrêter de recevoir des lettres de Poudlard qui expliquait que sa fille avait du mal à se tenir. Comportements insolents, crises de nervosité... elle avait eu plusieurs mise en garde et plusieurs retenues mais Jenny Zabini était une élève brillante avec d'excellente note... On ne pouvait pas tout lui reprocher. Pourtant aux vacances de Noël, ses parents lui avaient donné une leçon sur l'importance de son self contrôle et ils pensaient que la jeune fille avait compris... mais la lettre que Pansy avait reçu lui prouvait le contraire.

L'ancienne Serpentard avait donc envoyé un hibou à son ami Blaise pour le prévenir. Elle savait qu'il était très pris avec Drago en ce moment avec son entreprise qui allait bientôt ouvrir donc elle se contentait de l'informer qu'elle irait au rendez-vous et qu'elle le tiendrait au courant par la suite. Une convocation d'urgence, le soir même, par la directrice, Minerva McGonagall, ce n'était pas anodin, il y avait du se passer quelque chose de grave. Et Pansy Parkinson angoissait terriblement.

Elle prenait une grande inspiration et attachait ses long cheveux noires légèrement ondulés puis elle transplanait jusqu'à l'extérieur de Poudlard. Elle attendait quelques minutes et un professeur qu'elle ne connaissait pas encore venait à elle. Un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année, habillé tout en gris, les cheveux courts et le teint mâte la saluait.

« Miss Parkinson, je suis le professeur Davis. Se présentait-il. Je vous conduis au bureau de Minerva. »

La jeune femme lui souriait en le remerciant et elle le suivait. Malgré les années qui s'étaient passé, Poudlard n'avait pas changé et Pansy avait une petite boule à l'estomac en revenant ici. La dernière fois qu'elle avait vu Poudlard, c'était il y a plus de dix ans... pendant la guerre contre Voldemort. Elle n'était pas revenu refaire une année comme la plupart des élèves de sa promotion. Elle devait s'occuper de son père qui avait perdu sa femme. Un sombre époque et Pansy finissait par reprendre une nouvelle fois une profonde inspiration et se concentrait sur sa fille.

Arrivé dans le bureau de la directrice, Pansy remarquait cette dernière installée dans son fauteuil entouré du tableau d'Albus Dumbledore et de Severus Rogue. La jeune femme leur souriait instinctivement.

« Bonsoir Miss Parkinson. Lançait la directrice en lui montrant deux sièges en face d'elle. Nous attendons encore quelqu'un.

\- Pourquoi ne pas me dire qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à ma fille professeur ? »

Malheureusement, la vieille dame n'avait pas le temps de répondre que la porte de son bureau s'ouvrait une nouvelle fois. Pansy Parkinson se retournait et semblait surprise de voir rentrer Harry Potter. Un homme de son âge, les cheveux court un peu en bataille, le teint moins blanc qu'à l'époque et des yeux verts... encore plus beau qu'avant. Un homme qu'elle avait connu à l'époque de Poudlard pendant six ans. Un homme qui avait combattu pendant de longues années aux côté du bien. Un homme qu'elle avait détesté... et pourtant le revoir après tout ce temps mettait Pansy très mal-à-l'aise.

« Potter... Disait-elle simplement. »

De son côté, Harry avait l'air tout aussi surpris qu'elle.

« Pansy Parkinson ? »

Sa voix était un peu plus rauque qu'avant et l'entendre prononçait son nom de cette façon donnait des frissons à la jeune femme.

« Asseyez-vous Mr Potter. »

L'ordre de la directrice était sans appel alors l'ancien Gryffondore prenait place sur le siège à côté de Pansy tandis qu'elle se tordait sur sa chaise.

« Je vous ai demandé de venir tous les deux parce qu'il s'est passé un événement important hier dans l'après midi concernant vos enfants... il y a eu une bagarre... »

Pansy se souvenait que James Potter, le premier enfant d'Harry était rentré à Poudlard il y a deux ans et se demandait bien ce qu'il avait avoir avec Jenny.

« Vos enfants se sont donné en spectacle devant toute l'école en se... battant ?

\- Attendez... ma fille s'est battu ? Avec une garçon ? Plus âgé qu'elle en plus ? »

L'ancienne Serpentard était sidérée. Elle ne pouvait pas croire que sa fille avait dépassé les bornes autant que ça alors qu'Harry Potter avait l'air plus calme qu'elle. Enfin du mois de l'extérieur parce qu'à l'intérieur, il fulminait.

« Ils vont bien ? Demandait-il calmement.

\- Oui, ils ne vont pas tarder à revenir de l'infirmerie. Ils y sont depuis hier.

\- Par Merlin ! Quels genres de sorts se sont-ils lancé ?

Pansy attendait une réponse mais la vieille dame avait l'air d'hésiter.

« Euh... aucun. Ils se sont battus sans baguettes... façon moldu... »

Pansy se prenait la tête entre ses mains et soupirait. Tout ça, c'était de la faute de Drago Malfoy et de ses leçons d'art martiaux qu'il voulait impliquait à sa filleule. La jeune femme voulait exploser mais la porte du bureau s'ouvrait une nouvelle fois.

James Potter était le premier à rentrer avec son uniforme de Gryffondore dans un sale état, les cheveux bruns en bataille, un œil qui commençait à tirer sur le violet et un bras enveloppé dans une écharpe. L'uniforme de Serpentard de Jenny n'était pas dans un meilleur état que celui de son camarade, elle avait grossièrement attaché ses cheveux noirs d'une pince verte, ses lèvres étaient légèrement fendus, ses yeux chocolats brillaient signe qu'elle venait de pleurer et ses phalanges de la main droite étaient cachés par un pansement.

« Vous voilà. Vous pouvez peut-être raconter à vos parents ce qu'il s'est passé hier. Ordonne la directrice. »

Pansy voulait se lever pour prendre sa fille dans ses bras et lui demandait si elle se sentait bien mais elle était tellement furieuse contre elle que la jeune mère prenait beaucoup sur elle pour ne pas craquer et lui donner une leçon. Harry Potter lui, avait plus de facilité à garder son calme et attendait sagement qu'ils parlent mais les deux élèves étaient l'un à côté de l'autre, têtes baissés et aucun d'eux n'osaient dire quoique ce soit.

« Alors ? S'impatientait Pansy

\- On ne voulait pas se montrer devant tout le monde, explique la jeune fille de 11 ans, mais on est tout le temps en train de se disputer et...

\- C'est de ma faute Papa... »

La petite fille tournait sa tête rapidement vers son camarade, choquée qu'il avoue ses fautes. James Potter, âgé de 13 ans, regardait son père tristement alors que ce dernier ne comprenait plus rien.

« Je... Elle a raison, depuis le début de l'année on se dispute tout le temps, on s'insulte et hier... je l'es traité de... Mangemort... »

James ne voulait regarder personne et détournait le regard, alors que Jenny commençait à avoir une nouvelle fois un nœud dans la gorge, prête à pleurer. Pansy ne savait pas quoi dire, elle était tirailler entre briser la nuque du garçon ou le prendre dans ses bras.

« James... tu te rends compte de la gravité de la situation ?

\- Je sais papa mais je suis désolé, c'est sorti tout seul, je ne voulais pas...

\- Ce n'est pas à moi que tu dois présenter des excuses James. Gronde Harry.»

L'ancien Gryffondore se tournait vers la directrice qui n'avait pas bougé.

« J'espère qu'une punition sera à l'égard de ses paroles.

\- Ce sera fait Mr Potter. Mais je tenais à ce que vous n'appreniez pas ça dans une lettre, c'est pourquoi je vous ai fais venir tous les deux... Une conversation avec vos enfants devraient arranger ce... désaccord. »

La Directrice se dirigeait vers la sortie alors que Pansy se levait pour aller à l'encontre de sa fille.

« Je suis désolé Mme Zabini. »

La petite voix de James l'avait surpris, elle comprenait qu'il s'adressait à elle sans savoir que ce n'était pas son nom. Harry voulait intervenir en disait quelque chose mais Pansy lui coupait la parole.

« Je ne t'en veux pas... tu as sûrement grandi avec des préjugés sur les Serpentards qui ont été vrai à une époque... Mais je ne voudrais pas que mes erreurs du passé surgissent contre ma fille. Tu comprends ? »

Le jeune Potter hôche la tête et Pansy continue en regardant cette fois les deux élèves.

« Alors voilà, vous allez être punis pour vos paroles et vos agissements, et je veux que vous cessiez de vous insulter. Vous pouvez vous détester mais ignorez-vous dans ce cas. Vous allez être ici et cohabiter pendant encore quelques années alors si vous ne mettez pas vos différents de côtés, vous allez finir par souffrir, d'accord ? »

Ils avaient l'air d'accord et Harry n'avait toujours rien dit. En faite, il était submergé par la jeune femme qui apparemment n'avait rien à voir avec la Pansy Parkinson qu'il avait connu.

« Je veux que tu t'excuse également auprès de Jenny, James. Ajoute son père.

\- Euh... excuse-moi Zabini. »

Le petite fille se contentait de lui sourire. Les deux parents discutaient encore un peu avec leurs enfants puis ces derniers quittaient le bureau pour retourner dans leur dortoir respectives. Les deux adultes restaient donc silencieux un petit moment jusqu'à ce que Pansy se rassoit sur sa chaise en soupirant une fois de plus. C'était Harry qui décidait de commencer la conversation.

« Vraiment désolé pour ça... depuis le divorce l'année dernière, James a du mal à se contrôler sur ces paroles parfois... blessantes... »

Le divorce. Bien sûr que Pansy était au courant, c'était elle qui avait soigneusement écrit l'article. L'ex femme d'Harry, Ginny Weasley avait trompé son mari et il n'avait pas fallu longtemps pour que le jeune homme demande le divorce, il n'était pas prêt à lui pardonner cette faute. Ils avaient eu deux enfants, James et Albus, qui étaient obligés de séparer leur temps en deux maintenant.

« Joli article en passant. Rajoute-t-il.

\- Je suppose que tu as pu remarquer que je n'ai mentionné aucunes insultes, aucunes rancœurs envers vous deux.

\- Tu aurais pu... surtout pour elle... Sourit-il. »

C'était un sourire nerveux et Pansy voyait bien qu'il avait l'air toujours aussi énervé contre la jeune rousse. Elle le comprenait. Malgré les rumeurs qui pouvaient circuler à Poudlard à l'époque, Pansy était quelqu'un de fidèle, aimante et croyait au grand amour.

« Ca ne doit pas être évident, je comprends. Surtout à cet âge. Répond-t-elle en parlant de James.

\- Il arrivera à s'y faire avec le temps. »

Machinalement, les deux anciens élèves finissaient par entamer une longue conversation. De leur époque ici, de leur travail, des enfants. La directrice rentre dans le bureau afin de raccompagner les deux adultes.

Lors de leur retour vers l'extérieur, Pansy et Harry se jetaient quelques regards furtifs qui en disaient long sur ce qu'ils pouvaient ressentir. La jeune femme commençait à avoir chaud et elle se demandait si cette conversation avec Harry avait un rapport avec son état où si c'était simplement le printemps qui arrivait bientôt.

Arrivés devant le portail de Poudlard, la directrice les saluaient en leur promettant de leur envoyer un courrier pour les prévenir de l'évolution de la relation entre leur enfant.

« Zabini ne pouvait pas venir à cette convocation ?

\- Il est en pleine réunion avec son nouveau patron...

\- Ah oui, Hermione n'arrête pas d'en parler... l'entreprise Malfoy... c'est dans tous les médias. Grimace-t-il. »

Harry ressentait encore de la colère pour son ancien ennemi. Durant toutes ces années, ils étaient arrivé à ne pas se croiser dans le monde Magique et Pansy supposait qu'ils avaient tout simplement pas le courage de s'affronter après tout ce qu'ils avaient subis ensemble. Pourtant elle savait que l'ancien Serpentard voyait la meilleure amie du Survivant, Hermione Granger, de temps en temps.

« Tu sais, ça été dur pour lui de remonter la pente.

\- Je ne reste pas papoter avec toi pour que tu me fasse l'éloge de Malfoy.

\- Pourquoi tu restes alors ?

\- Disons que j'apprécie soudainement ta compagnie.

\- Attention. Je vais finir par croire que tu me drague Potter. »

Elle adorait le voir sourire, c'était magnifique. Ce n'était pas de la drague conventionnelle non, Harry Potter s'amusait avec ses atouts et Pansy pouvait voir pour la première fois dans les yeux de son ancien ennemi, du désir. Leur conversation de tout à l'heure était une bref parenthèse à côté de ce qu'ils éprouvaient à ce moment précis. Tellement longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vu, tellement longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas parler...

« Tu es célibataire en ce moment Pansy ? »

Voilà ce qu'ils ressentaient, ils étaient tous les deux seuls, et n'avaient pas eu de relation sexuelle depuis un moment alors l'attirance de leur frustration avait fait front d'un seul coup. L'ancien Gryffondore continuait de la fixer en souriant et le jeune femme finissait par posséder cette petite étincelle au niveau de son bas-ventre.

Sans qu'ils se rendaient compte de quoique soit, les deux jeune gens s'étaient jeté l'un sur l'autre pour un baiser brutal et langoureux. Cela n'avait rien de romantique, rien de tendre. Harry attire violemment la jeune femme contre un arbre à proximité et la douleur de cet acte poussaient cette dernière à gémir. Leurs caresses étaient violentes, leur manque de souffle ne les arrêtaient pas, au contraire, ils étaient en plein débat animal. Le jeune homme soulevaient les jambes de l'ancienne Serpentarde pour qu'elle les enroules autour de son bassin et il finissait par onduler son corps fougueusement contre elle.

Elle n'en pouvait plus, c'était une sensation tellement bonne qui se dégageait en elle et sentir l'érection du jeune homme prés de son intimité l'a mettait encore plus en folie. Harry lui déchirait son chemisier, il soulevait sa jupe en pressant ses mains sur ses cuisses alors que Pansy s'attaquait à son tee-shirt en lui mordant violemment le cou et la mâchoire. Elle s'acharnait ensuite sur son torse blanc et musclé pendant qu'Harry jouaient cruellement avec son intimité après avoir déchiré le shorty de la jeune femme.

Pansy se repositionnait sur ses jambes de nouveau pour retirer le pantalon d'Harry et caresser son sexe. Harry poussait un grognement de plaisir et reprenait les lèvres de la jeune femme contre les siennes. Pas de préliminaires, il était sûr de ne pas tenir sinon. Alors il agrippait les fesses de Pansy pour la forcer à renouer ses jambes et ni une ni deux, avec une force sans égard, il entraient en elle. Les coups de rein du jeune homme étaient bestiales, les gémissements des deux adules se faisaient plus intenses, leurs baisers plus langoureux que jamais, leurs emprises sur l'autre leur laisseraient probablement des marques mais peu importe, ils en avaient terriblement besoin. Dans une dernière pénétration, ils atteignaient l'orgasme.

Et ils restaient là, dans cette même position, front contre front, reprenant leurs respirations, calmant leurs transpirations de désir. Ils croisaient ensuite leur regard et ils se mettaient à rire, tous les deux.

« J'arrive pas à croire que je viens de faire ça près de l'école de ma fille...

\- Certes, mais avoue que ça en valait la peine ces retrouvailles. »

Pansy réajustait ses habits en reprenant ses esprits. Elle venait de coucher avec Harry Potter, à l'extérieur de Poudlard, pas loin de l'encadrement scolaire de sa fille.

« C'est le moment où tu regrette ? »

Harry avait finit par se rhabiller en fixant la jeune femme.

« Non mais... »

Elle hésitait, elle n'avait pas envie de faire fuir l'ancien Gryffondore. Ils étaient restés célibataires longtemps tous les deux et ils ont laissé leurs frustration sexuelle s'exprimaient comme jamais, aussi brutalement que possible.

« Mais ? Répétait-il.

\- Ce n'est pas mon genre de faire ça... malgré toutes les rumeurs qui circulent...

\- Je vois. Il y aurai peut-être fallu qu'on commence par un dîner. On ne fait pas les chose dans l'ordre en effet. Sourit-il.»

Pansy relevait la tête très vite en se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de dire.

« Tu veux me revoir ? »

 **FIN**


	3. L'université

_Titre : L'université_

 _Auteur : Kiara6468_

 _Univers et couple : Université. Drago/Hermione. Tous Public_

 _Résumé : Hermione Granger et Drago Malfoy n'ont pas été à Poudlard ensemble, ils ne se connaissent pas et se rencontrent à une fête étudiante._

 **BONNE LECTURE**

Drago Malfoy, âgé de 19 ans se détendait les muscles sur sa chaise. Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il était perché sur sa thèse. Un parchemin qui devait comprendre les différentes lois concernant un divorce magique et les analyser. Pour lui, c'était un sujet simple mais il avait toujours du mal à construire des phrases cohérentes et de structurer ses explications. Il avait pourtant réussi ses examens de fin d'année à l'école Dumstrang avec brio, il était même l'un des meilleurs de sa promotion mais l'université c'était un autre rythme de travail.

Drago avait l'habitude que sa vie soit dirigée, coordonnée et stricte. Ici, les étudiants faisaient un peu prés ce qu'ils voulaient, participer à des cours s'ils en avaient envie, organisaient des soirées, participaient à des bisutages excessifs... etc... C'était bien loin de l'enseignement qu'ils avaient reçu depuis son enfance. Pourtant il en avait besoin.

C'est bien pour cette raison qu'il s'était inscrit à une université magique en Angleterre. Il se souvient de la colère de son père quand il l'avait appris mais avec le soutien de sa mère, il avait finit par céder en laissant son fils partir. C'était sa deuxième année d'étude, il avait réussi par survivre à sa première année, heureusement, il n'aurait pas voulu retourner chez lui avec un échec. Son père l'aurait très mal pris.

La deuxième année d'université avait débuté il y a de ça trois mois. Les cours étaient un peu plus nombreux, difficile mais le jeune homme tenait bon, il tenait à réussir ses quatre années d'étude pour rentrer au Ministère de la Justice en Angleterre. D'après la guerre qu'il y avait eu dans ce pays il y a un peu plus d'un an, le monde magique avait besoin de recrutement et Drago ne voulait pas vivre le reste de sa vie dans son pays d'origine.

Son colocataire et ami depuis qu'il était arrivé ici rentrait dans la chambre universitaire coupant Drago dans son devoir. Se faire des amis a été difficile pour lui, il ne connaissait personne et le jeune homme n'était pas du genre à s'ouvrir aux autres. Mais ce Enzo Zabini avait été son fidèle compagnon dès le premier jour malgré que le jeune italien entamait sa dernière année.

« Encore penché sur ce truc... Soupirait-il.

\- J'ai bientôt fini.

\- Tant mieux parce que ce soir... soirée de prévu.

\- Tu sais très bien que j'évite les sorties en semaine. »

Oui Drago adorait faire la fête, mais il préférait profiter le week-end et se consacrer à ses études toute la semaine.

« Tu peux pas refuser celle là. La confrérie de KingBoy a invité tous les premières années... il y aura moyen de découvrir de nouvelles tête et de faire connaissance... »

Drago le fixait alors que ce cher Enzo avait un sourire qui en disait long sur ses intentions.

« Elles ne sont pas un peu jeunes pour toi les nouvelles ?

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que quatre ans d'écart ? Tout le monde est majeur ici, rien ne nous empêche de s'amuser un peu. Il y aura tout ce qu'on aime... de la musique, de l'alcool, des filles... »

Drago posait sa plume sur son devoir bruyamment en soupirant.

« Allez s'il te plaît, c'est ma dernière année ici et elle ne sera pas génial si tu n'es pas à mes côté pour profiter ! »

Il insistait auprès de Drago pour avoir une confirmation positive. Et après une courte réflexion, le jeune blond finissait par approuver mais à une condition qu'il termine sa thèse. Enzo sautait sur ses jambes en criant un « yes » très expressif puis s'affalait sur son lit en sortant un magazine.

Alors que le jeune Malfoy terminait son parchemin, il repensait à ses années à Dumstrang. Là haut, il faisait la fête souvent, il était le Don Juan de ses dames, collectionnait les conquêtes d'un soir et passait son temps libre à ne penser qu'à son bonheur personnel et à sa petite personne. Ici, il avait eu quelques aventures, avait participé quelques soirées mais ne voulant pas rater ses années, il avait un peu ralenti sur ses besoins « d'adolescents ».

/

Le soir arrivait vite pour les deux étudiants, ils sortaient de leur chambre universitaire habillés d'un simple pantalon et une chemise. Le jeune italien souriait à Drago en lui promettant une soirée amusante. Drago lui, était fatigué et regrettait déjà d'avoir accepté. Ils traversaient le campus vers la demeure des KingBoy. La fête était déjà présente et deux garçons de la même année qu'Enzo s'approchaient des deux étudiants.

« Hey ! Mes deux fêtards préférés... Souriait l'un d'entre eux. »

Justin et Zack n'étaient pas vraiment des amis de Drago, c'était plus des connaissance qu'il cotoyait lors des différentes soirées. Il les aimait bien mais n'avait pas la même complicité qu'avec Enzo. Ils discutaient quand même une bonne dizaine de minutes avec eux pendant que Justin leur servait deux verres.

« Devinez qui vient d'entrer en première année dans notre noble université ? Demandait soudainement Justin en souriant.

\- Vu ta tête, ça doit donner du lourd... Répondait Enzo.

\- A ton avis ? La guerre est terminé et qui est en âge de rentrer ici ?

\- Ne me dis pas qu'Harry Potter est ici ? S'étonnait l'italien.»

D'après ce que savait Drago, l'Angleterre était en guerre depuis un moment et le héros Harry Potter, un jeune homme de son âge, avait mis fin à la tyrannie du Mage Noir, Voldemort, il y un an.

« Presque... Hermione Granger ! »

Enzo se frottait les mains et le jeune blond se demandait bien pourquoi. Au final, Drago ne s'était pas si informé que ça de la guerre. Il en connaissait l'essentiel sur ce qu'il avait pu lire dans les journaux et sur ce que ces parents et les professeurs avaient pu lui raconter.

« Vous devriez rentrer, elle est arrivé il y a dix minutes. »

Pendant que les deux étudiant franchissaient le seuil de la demeure de la confrérie, Drago se dépêchait d'en demander plus à son ami.

« Elle a quoi de si spéciale cette Granger ?

\- C'est la meilleure amie de Potter, une héroïne de la guerre. Ses parents sont des moldus et c'est l'élève qui a eu le meilleur résultat d'examens à Poudlard depuis des années.

\- Tu l'a connu alors ?

\- Quand je suis parti de Poudlard, elle entamait sa troisième année alors pas vraiment... mais j'ai vu des photos... elle est devenu très canon ! »

Drago n'en demandait pas plus et attendait de voir cette héroïne pour confirmer les dires de son meilleur ami. Il parcourait la pièce du regard avec Enzo, découvrant en effet des nouvelles têtes et des habitués. Les jeunes étudiants dansaient, buvaient... Quand son regard s'arrêtait sur un groupement de personnes qui discutait un peu plus loin. Une jeune femme attirait son regard.

Elle portait une robe vert émeraude lui recouvrant ses jolies formes, ainsi qu'une mini veste grise. Elle avait les cheveux mi-court châtains clairs, des yeux noisettes, des pommettes légèrement roses et des lèvres à croquer. Son sourire était fabuleux. Drago ne se souvenait pas d'avoir vu une si joli femme depuis qu'il était arrivé ici mais il était coupé dans ses réflexions par son ami.

« La meuf que tu dévore des yeux c'est elle. »

Drago tournait la tête rapidement vers Enzo en fronçant les sourcils. Il parlait d'Hermione Granger. Alors c'était elle... effectivement cette fille avait tout pour elle, magnifique.

« Je ne me souviens pas de la dernière fois que tu as eu ce genre de regard vers une femme. Continuait Enzo.

\- Quel regard ?

\- Écoute, si vraiment elle te plaît, je passe mon tour pour cette fois... »

Le jeune blond finissait par éclater de rire à la phrase de son ami. Enzo n'avait jamais réussi à se caser, il enchaînait les demoiselles sans vraiment se poser en épargnant aucune possibilité. Et pour la première fois depuis un an et demi qu'ils se connaissaient, l'italien laisserait tomber ? Laissant le champs libre à Drago ?

« Tout ça parce que je l'es maté un peu plus longtemps que les autres ? Demandait Drago.

\- C'est un peu prés ça, en effet. Viens... »

Enzo le tirait en avant pour se rapprocher du groupe de filles. Drago reconnaît alors Hannah et Jessica qui se tenaient devant Hermione Granger et une autre fille blonde qu'il ne connaissait pas.

« Hey salut les filles... »

L'apparition de son ami ravivait le sourire de Jessica qui attendait qu'une chose, passer une deuxième nuit avec lui alors qu'Hannah était une fille un peu plus coincé et n'appréciait pas les agissements d'Enzo.

« Surtout les filles, commençait Hannah en se tournant vers les deux nouvelles, ne vous laissez pas avoir par ce sourire italien briseur de cœur...

\- Hannah, tes paroles me touchent profondément. Répondait Enzo en mettant une main sur son cœur en faisant une grimace. Je viens pour faire connaissance... Enzo Zabini. »

Il se présentait en tirant une révérence digne du XVIème siècle, et les filles pouffaient de rire.

« Zabini ? Comme Blaise Zabini ? »

La voix d'Hermione Granger résonnait dans la tête de Drago et il n'arrivait pas à quitter ses yeux de la jeune femme.

« Effectivement tu connais mon frère...

\- Disons qu'on a passé nos années à Poudlard à s'insulter, s'humilier et à se détester du plus profond de nos âmes. Souriait la jeune brune.

\- C'est vrai que Blaise a toujours eu une méfiance pour les... nés-moldus... il tient ça de notre mère. Mais quand mes parents se sont séparés, c'est avec notre père que je suis parti et si ça peut te rassurer, je n'ai pas les mêmes préjugés que lui.

\- Oui enfin, il a plein d'autre défauts je vous rassure. Intervient enfin Drago. »

Le jeune italien frappait gentiment Drago en souriant.

« Tu as un accent qui ne m'es pas familier... Dumstrang c'est ça ? Demandait la brune.

\- Perspicace. Déclarait Drago.

\- Elle est sorti avec Victor Krum, elle ne pouvait pas se tromper. Affirmait la blonde.

\- Luna ! »

Cette fois ci, c'était au tour d'Hermione de frapper légèrement la jeune blonde tandis que les deux autres filles poussaient des cris d'exclamations en bousculant les deux hommes. Voyant qu'ils étaient de trop dans cette conversation de filles, ces derniers s'éloignaient légèrement alors qu'Enzo murmurait à l'oreille du blond.

« C'est sûr qu'après Krum, il faut du niveau.

\- Tu te trompe, je connais Victor et c'est une brêle avec les filles. La pauvre, elle a dû s'ennuyer.

\- Tu auras qu'à lui demander. Quand elle aura finit d'être harcelés par ces hystériques. »

Le jeune blond lui souriait en guise de remerciement et les deux amis commençaient à se mélanger à la fête.

/

Une heure plus tard, la soirée était toujours aussi festive et bruyante. Drago Malfoy avait été entraîner dans un jeu d'alcool un peu plus tôt, avait discuté avec Justin pendant dix minutes, avait rejeté deux filles complètement bourrés et plus important... il avait perdu de vue son ami Enzo. Impossible de savoir où il était.

De plus l'alcool qu'il avait avaler durant ce stupide jeu lui faisait mal à la tête. Il mangeait quelques gâteaux disposaient dans la cuisine et prenait la direction de la sortie pour prendre l'air. Il cherchait son ami dans la foule dehors mais toujours rien. Il prenait une grande inspiration et s'affalait sur les marches d'escaliers.

« Alors, tu t'en va déjà ? »

Le jeune blond sursaute légèrement en se retournant pour découvrir Hermione Granger, un verre à la main en train de lui sourire. Elle lui demandait si elle pouvait s'asseoir et Drago bafouillait un oui alors que la jeune femme lui tendait son verre.

« Ce n'est pas les garçons qui sont censé drogué les filles pour les mettre dans leur lit ? Plaisantait Drago.

\- Je n'ai pas l'intention de te mettre dans mon lit... enfin pas pour ce soir.

\- Jolie, franche et directe en plus d'être une héroïne... j'aime bien...

\- Donc on t'as parlé de moi.

\- Mon ami m'a informé avant de venir, tu ne l'aurai pas croisé d'ailleurs ?

\- Zabini ? Je crois bien qu'il t'as fais fond bon pour ce soir, je l'ai vu monter à l'étage avec une fille il y a dix minutes.

\- Il a du mal à se retenir...

\- Il n'es pas si différent de son frère finalement. »

Un silence s'installait entre les deux étudiants où ils se jetaient quelques regards tout en observant les autres autour d'eux. Puis Hermione commençait à lui parler.

« Mon amie, Luna, pense que je devrais t'inviter à boire un café un de ses quatre.

\- C'est également les mecs qui sont censé faire ça non ? »

La jeune femme riait encore, Drago ne pouvait s'empêcher de la trouver super jolie.

« Ce sera avec plaisir... Charmait-il. Tu as pris quelles matières cette année ?

\- La bio.

\- Donc tu veux être Médicomage.

\- Et toi c'est quoi ton histoire ?

\- Mon histoire ?

\- Oui. Ton nom pour commencer et ce que tu étudie ici. »

Effectivement il n'avait même pas eu le temps de se présenter tout à l'heure et n'y avait plus pensé par la suite.

« Drago Malfoy, répondait-il, comme tu l'as deviné tout à l'heure j'ai étudié à Dumstrang et je suis venu faire des études de droits.

\- Il y a des universités prometteuses dans ton pays, pourquoi en Angleterre ?

\- Envie de changement et... les conséquences de votre guerre a laissé pas mal de place au recrutements des jeunes...

\- Je suppose que c'est un côté positif à tout ça. »

Drago sentait que la jeune femme devenait un peu tendu suite à cette discussion.  
Alors le jeune homme changeait de sujet très vite pour éviter d'être mal-a-l'aise également. L'évocation de la guerre et de la mort le rendait triste comme jamais.  
Heureusement pour les deux étudiants, un garçon venait les surprendre détendant un peu l'atmosphère. Drago reconnaît tout de suite Tyler, un camarade de son cours de droit complètement bourré.

"Hey Dray! Tu es la... soci... dans... la realiiii..."

Hermione et Drago éclataient de rire. Impossible de savoir ce que le garçon voulait dire.

"Tyler. Rassure moi. Tu compte rentrer au campus ? Demandait Drago en se retenant de rire.

\- Bien sûr! J'y ai assi bu... la soirée... voire pur toute l'année!"

Une femme un peu plus âgé que lui venait à son aide pour le guider alors que les deux étudiants restaient encore assis sur les escaliers devant la porte de la demeure des Natifs, en silence.

"Il paraît que tu es moldu. Lançait soudainement Drago.

\- En effet.

\- Tu dois avoir un téléphone portable ?"

Hermione hochait la tête positivement alors Drago sortait sa baguette en la pointant sur son gobelet. Une fois fini, il le dirigeait vers la jeune étudiante.

"Je trouve que niveau technologie, vous assurez alors il est vrai que je me suis initié à quelques une d'entres elles.

-C'est étonnant venant d'un sang pur qui n'est pas un Weasley.

\- Un quoi ?

\- Je t'expliquerai quand on ira boire ce café."

La jeune femme se souvenait que le peu de sang pur quelle avait rencontré n'avait pas autant d'admiration pour les inventions moldus, à part la famille Weasley.

"Appelle-moi"

Les derniers mots du blond faisaient apparaître un léger sourire sur les lèvres d'Hermione alors qu'elle tenait toujours le gobelet de Drago dans les mains où il avait gravé son numéro de téléphone.

 **FIN**


	4. Gâteau Surprise

_Titre : Gâteau surprise_

 _Auteur : Kiara6468_

 _Univers et couples : Next Génération Harry Potter. Albus/Scorpius. Slash tous public._

 _Résumé : Un bal... enfin à première vu ça ressemble plus à une soirée... qui va donner à un jeune homme l'opportunité de se dévoiler._

 **BONNE LECTURE**

Le couloir qui mène à la Grande Salle paraît long pour le jeune homme, Albus Potter. Il s'arrête de temps en temps pour réfléchir alors qu'il a l'impression qu'il ne doit pas continuer.

Pourtant ses cinq premières années à Serdaigle s'étaient assez bien passés, il avait été très bien accueillis et beaucoup d'élèves l'admirait ici. Mais cette année, c'était différent. Du haut de ses seize ans, le jeune Potter se sentait soudainement ailleurs, et parfois à côté de la réalité. Ses professeurs ainsi que ses amis avaient essayé de savoir ce qui le tracassé mais il refusait toujours d'en parler.

Habillé de son costume de vampire, Albus soupire d'exaspération. Il n'a pas envie d'y aller, de participer à ce bal débile d'Halloween, de regarder tous les élèves danser et s'amuser alors que lui tout ce qu'il voulait, c'est pouvoir l'approcher, Lui.

C'est bel et bien ça son problème, Lui. Blond, grand et charismatique... Un regard bleu et un sourire magnifique... Il connaissait Scorpius Malfoy depuis sa première année, et ils avaient dû s'adresser la parole une dizaine de fois en cinq ans pour des devoirs en commun seulement. Pas d'insultes comme leur deux pères, ils se contentaient de s'ignorer. Malheureusement, cette année, Albus avait progressivement ressentit des choses pour le jeune Malfoy. Il avait commencé à le regarder plus souvent, à suivre son emploi du temps, à retenir son odeur, et surtout... à faire des rêves complètement érotique avec lui.

Albus s'était rendu compte de sa préférence sexuelle à l'âge de quatorze ans lors de ses vacances d'été en France avec sa cousine Rose Weasley. Les parents de la jeune rousse avaient divorcés et sa mère avait décidé de vivre là-bas. Du coup, Rose et son frère Hugo, partaient souvent en vacances dans ce pays. C'est durant son séjour que le jeune Potter avait finit par découvrir qu'il été gay. A l'école seuls son frère James Potter et sa cousine Rose Weasley étaient au courant. Il en avait parlé à ses parents et ils avaient très bien réagit en lui promettant de le soutenir quoiqu'il arrive.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ? »

Le jeune Serdaigle relève la tête vers sa cousine, Rose, qui le regarde en fronçant les sourcils.

« Tu sais que Belle n'est pas rousse... Sourit-il.

\- La perruque me piqué la tête, je l'ai retiré. »

Le costume de la jeune femme est parfait, la robe couleur or qu'elle a du rafistoler avec sa mère lui va à ravi. Seuls, ses cheveux roux bouclés détachés en pagaille ne correspond pas à la princesse Belle mais sa cousine est terriblement magnifique.

« Tu es resplendissante cousine.

\- Merci, tu n'es pas mal non plus en vampire. Mais tu es en retard.

\- Rosy arrête. Le repas n'a même pas commencé...

\- Et alors ? Tu aurais dû arriver en premier avec moi pour critiquer les costumes des autres !

\- Je me rappelle pas de ça...

\- Quand je pense que l'autre Malfoy s'est encore fait remarqué avec son costume d'Ange là ! Non mais pour qui il se prends ce décoloré?! Tout le monde sait qu'il est loin d'être un ange ! Et son père là, encore pire je les déteste tous les deux !

Albus secoue la tête d'étonnement, il est vrai que Scorpius sait se faire voir quand il est dans le coin mais c'est la première fois qu'il entend Rose parler ainsi de lui.

« Oh hey attend... je comprends pas, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

\- Moi ? Rien du tout. Rougit Rose. »

Albus commence à avoir chaud et à imaginer l'impensable. Et si sa cousine avait une attirance pour le jeune blond également ? Rose sait que le jeune homme est gay mais jamais il n'a encore mentionné Scorpius.

« Tu réagis comme ça parce qu'il te plaît ?

\- Quoi ? Tu plaisante j'espère ? Tu sais très bien que j'attends péniblement que Dan me remarque. »

Le jeune Serdaigle sourit en pensant à Dan Echols qui entame sa dernière année à Gryffondore et qui est le sujet préféré de Rose tous les jours depuis sa troisième année.

« Allez viens, tu vas louper la soirée ! »

En soupirant une nouvelle fois, Albus se lève alors que sa cousine enlace son bras en lui faisant une sourire immense. Ils passent un deuxième couloir et arrivent devant la Grande Salle ouverte et décoré pour l'occasion. Les deux préfets en chefs avaient écartés les tables de repas sur les côté pour permettre aux élèves de danser. Ces derniers étaient éparpillés un peu partout dans la pièce en train de manger, discuter, danser ou boire...

« C'est quoi l'organisation en vérité ?

\- Et bien il y en a pas vraiment, les gens font un peu ce qu'ils veulent, le repas est posé sur la table au fond de la salle là haut. Tout le monde se lève pour prendre ce qu'il souhaite, mange et boivent n'importe où. Les musiques sont choisis pour nos soins, on doit l'écrire sur un parchemin là-bas et elle défile selon chaque envie.

\- Ça ressemble plus à une soirée qu'un bal.

\- Tu t'attendais à quoi avec ton frère sérieusement ? »

Le jeune brun sourit en pensant à son frère. Comparé à lui, James Potter était quelqu'un de beaucoup plus jovial, fêtard, bordélique, et narcissique. Mais c'était son grand frère, et il avait une relation très fusionnelle avec lui malgré leur deux caractères différents, surtout depuis qu'ils avaient grandis.

« Heureusement que les quatre premières années ne sont pas là. J'arrive pas à croire que McGonagall a laissé passer ça...

\- J'ai quand même gardé l'élection du plus beau costume masculin et féminin frérot ! Intervient une voix. Et tu sais très bien que McGo ne peut rien refuser aux fils Potter... »

L'aîné des Potter fait son apparition complètement relooké en pirate moderne aux côté de Kaitlin Londubat, sa copine depuis deux ans maintenant également habillée dans le même thème que lui.

« Mais vous n'avez encore rien vu, continu James, je vous conseille de rester après minuit pour la deuxième partie de la soirée. Je sens que cette année va être la meilleure de l'histoire de Poudlard.

\- J'espère que tu n'as rien fais d'illégal, les parents vont encore être furieux...

\- Fait pas ton rabat-joie et profite frérot... Tu me suppliera de revenir quand je ne serai plus là l'année prochaine tellement tu t'ennuiera.

\- Ca, ça reste encore à voir... »

Les deux jeunes frères rirent ensemble alors que la soirée peut enfin commencer...

/

James Potter et son homologue Will Zabini se retrouvent sur l'estrade en face de la foule d'élève pour entamer un discours et annoncer les deux gagnants pour les costumes.

« Etant donné que nous avons organisé cette soirée avec Will, commence James, nous ne pouvions pas participer au jeu... Heureusement pour vous car je suis sûr de vous avoir écrasé sinon. »

Quelques élèves sifflent ou rient alors qu'Albus pousse une soufflement d'exaspération en direction de son frère. Son meilleur ami Will fait de même en reprenant le micro.

« Alors nous y sommes, vous avez tous voté pour un costume féminin et masculin, je vais vous annoncer le résultat. Je vous rappelle que les deux concernés devront danser un slow suite à l'annonce... »

James reprends le relai vu qu'il tenait le parchemin dans les mains...

« Les deux gagnants sont... Scorpius Malfoy et Rose Weasley ! »

Albus ressent un violent coup sur son épaule et découvre que c'est la tête de Rose qui s'est écrasé dessus.

« Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi moi ? »

Le jeune homme essai de la ressaisir alors que tout le monde exclame Scorpius qui s'avance vers eux. Alors qu'il s'approche de plus en plus, Albus peut enfin le détailler son costume d'Ange lui allait à merveille. Il portait un pantalon blanc presque transparent, une chemise beige complètement ouverte qui laissait voir son torse bien dessiné. Il avait attaché des grandes ailes dans son dos légèrement doré sur les bouts. Ses cheveux mi-long étaient en éparpillés dans tout les sens ce qui lui donnait vraiment l'allure d'un Ange tombé du ciel.

Albus n'arrive pas à détacher ses yeux de lui alors que Rose jure dans son épaule.

« Aller très chère Rose, viens danser avec ton futur beau-frère... Sourit Scorpius. »

Le jeune Potter reprends soudainement ses esprits en secouant la tête essayant d'assimiler ce que le blond vient de dire.

« Attend ? Quoi ? S'étrangle Albus.

\- Ma mère et son père se fréquentent depuis le mois dernier... murmure Rose sans trop regarder Albus.

\- Et tu me dis ça seulement aujourd'hui ? Mais mon père a dû faire une crise cardiaque !

\- Comment crois-tu que le mien a réagit ? Demande Rose ironiquement. Tu sais quoi on en reparle plus tard, je vais aller boire sûrement deux trois verres pour oublier et faire cette stupide danse... »

La rousse se lève et se dépêche pour rejoindre le bar en jurant sur James par la même occasion à cause de cette élection.

« Je comprends mieux pourquoi elle beugle sur toi depuis le début de la soirée.

\- Comme si j'étais responsable des actes de mon père. Souffle-t-il. Peu importe, elle finira par l'accepter et m'apprécier.

\- Ne soit pas si sûr de toi, c'est de Rose dont-il s'agit. L'informe le jeune Potter.

\- Ils finissent tous par m'aimer au bout du compte. »

Albus se rends enfin compte qu'il est en train de parler avec le garçon qui hante ses nuits et que c'est peut-être l'occasion de se dévoiler un peu plus.

« J'avoue ne pas avoir ta capacité de séduction sur toutes les filles. Ajoute Albus. »

Il l'entend rire, et c'est magnifique mais ce qui suit après le laisse complètement figé sur place.

« Si ce n'est que les filles Potter... Finit-il par dire en partant rejoindre Rose. »

/

La deuxième partie de la soirée était arrivé il y a de ça une heure. Les professeurs étaient partis, certains élèves également alors que James et Will avaient sortis des choses en plus qu'Albus ne voulait pas imaginer... il y avait sûrement des produits illicites tels que de l'alcool ou de la drogue qui circulaient dans la salle mais Albus s'en fichait royalement.

Il est préoccupé par autre chose depuis un petit moment. _Si ce n'est que les filles Potter._ Qu'à voulu dire Scorpius Malfoy par là ? Es-ce qu'il avait déjà eu des propositions par des hommes ? Es-ce qu'il avait déjà eu des relations avec des hommes ? Le jeune Potter est totalement perdu. Rose avait dû lui parler pendant la soirée, peut-être que son frère et d'autres aussi d'ailleurs, mais il était incapable de se souvenir de quoi tellement il était obnubilé par ça.

Il passe entre les élèves essayant de voir quelques chose devant cette fumée de cigarette et de fumigènes qui envahissait la piste de danse. Il arrive devant le buffet et son ventre commence à gargouiller sérieusement. C'est de sa faute, il aurait dû manger quelque chose depuis longtemps mais son esprit était bien trop occupé. Pourtant maintenant qu'il est là, son appétit retentit en le déconcentrant encore plus. Il regarde sur la table où plusieurs desserts ont été installé au début de la deuxième partie de la soirée. Un part de flan ? Non trop basique. Un coupe de fruit? Pas assez.

Ses papilles se réveille à la vue du moelleux aux chocolat bien entamé sur la table. Ni une ni deux, il se jette sur une part en la dévorant. Prodigieux. Il n'a aucune idée de qui est le véritable cuisinier qui a concocté ça, mais il en reprends une part...

« Et bien quel appétit... »

Albus se retourne, la bouche pleine, en découvrant le jeune Serpentard qui regarde la table du buffet. Le brun sent ses joues rougir et essai de se dépêcher pour finir de manger en se cachant la bouche avec sa main. Il entend que le blond lui parle une nouvelle fois mais avec la musique et le vacarne des élèves, il ne comprends rien. Alors une fois son repas terminé, il fronce les sourcils en lui criant de répéter.

C'est alors que Scorpius se rapproche de lui, tellement près de lui qu'Albus peut sentir son parfum enivrant. Ce dernier est déstabilisé mais se reprends vite pour ne pas le montrer.

« Tu n'es pas si studieux que tu le prétends. »

Albus ne sait pas s'il est en train de rêver ou s'il a mal compris la phrase du blond. Scorpius a l'air de voir la confusion du jeune homme dans son froncement de sourcils alors il finit par lui montrer une toute petite pancarte en face du gâteau au chocolat.

Le jeune Serdaigle pâlit brutalement... une feuille de cannabis. Il vient de dévorer deux parts de Space Cake... Comment il a pu être aussi étourdit.

« J'ai comme l'impression que cette pancarte tu la vois pour la première fois... Sourit Scorpius.

\- Merde merde et re-merde ! S'énerve-t-il en tapant la table du pied.

\- Calme toi Potter, ce n'est qu'un peu de cannabis. Tu seras juste euphorique quelques temps. »

Il le rassure mais le jeune blond a du mal à garder son calme devant la détresse d'Albus et n'arrête pas de sourire.

« Je peux savoir pourquoi tu souris ?

\- Et bien... Dit-il en se rapprochant de lui. Peut-être que ça te permettra d'être un peu moins coincé et plus ouvert. »

Il est trop près, bien plus près que tout à l'heure et le souffle d'Albus a du mal à être régulier alors que Scorpius continu de sourire. Albus le vois passer sa langue sur ses lèvres et Dieu sait à quel point il a envie de l'embrasser à ce moment là mais il reste complètement stoïque face au blond.

« Je reviendrais te voir dans une heure Potter... Susurre-t-il avant de partir une nouvelle fois. »

/

Mais merde à quoi il joue ? Albus ne comprends absolument rien au nouveau comportement du jeune Malfoy et les effets du gateau commence à se faire ressentir.

« Al' ! Alors comment tu trouve ma soirée 2.0 ?

\- Je vais te tuer ! Tu ne pouvais pas séparer tes expériences illicites dans un coin ?! Il y a fallu que tu en face qu'à ta tête sans penser une seule seconde à ce qui aurait pu se passer ?

\- Doucement frangin, je ne comprends rien.

\- J'ai avaler un de ses stupides gâteaux ! Alors je me calmerai quand j'en aurai envie !

\- Mince alors, sourit James. J'avais pourtant mis des affiches...

\- Des petites affiches James ! Des minuscules pancartes de rien du tout que même ce pauvre defunt Maugrey Fol Oeil n'aurait pas pu voir ! »

Albus commence à avoir chaud et finit par se calmer en pensant aux effets du cannabis.

« T'as pas un sort ou un truc qui annulerait les effets ?

\- Désolé Al' mais je ne peux rien pour toi... Écoute c'est ma dernière année, et ça me ferait plaisir que tu t'amuse un peu.

\- J'aurai très bien pu le faire sans ça ! »

Le jeune Serdaigle part énervé à l'autre bout de la pièce avec difficulté. La colère laisse place à la fatigue quand il arrive près des fauteuils complètement essoufflé. Il a l'impression que ses mouvements n'arrivent plus a suivre sa tête. Une de ses amis, Julia arrive vers lui en entamant une conversation qu'il essaye de suivre mais au bout d'un moment, la jeune femme se rends compte de l'état d'Albus.

« Tu n'as rien écouté Albus ?

\- Je suis complètement défoncé ! »

Sans s'en rendre compte, il finit par éclater de rire alors que Julia lui propose d'aller lui chercher un verre d'eau. Quelques minutes plus tard, c'est Rose qui vient vers lui.

« Ton frère m'a dit pour le Space Cake. Comment tu te sens ?

\- Euh... je sais plus... Rosy... j'ai soif ! »

Sa cousine a du mal à garder son sérieux face à lui. Il avait abandonné sa cape de vampire et effacer son maquillage en gardant seulement son pantalon noir et sa chemise blanche légèrement entre-ouverte. Ses yeux étaient mi-ouvert mi-fermés et son sourire était énorme comparé à d'habitude.

« Rosy... es-ce que tu sais... si Mal..foy a eu des relations gays ? Oh et puis non ! Oublie ce que... je viens de dire... n'importe quoi... »

Albus se tape la tête avec sa main en se battant contre les effets de la drogue alors que Rose choqué de ce qu'elle vient d'apprendre pense que c'est le moment pour lui poser des questions.

« Al' pourquoi tu t'intéresse aux fréquentations de Malfoy ?

\- Parce que je suis gay Rose ! Gay !

\- Oui je te rappelle que je suis au courant de ça...

\- Et bah alors... Mal... Scorpius est mignon non ?

\- Si on aime les cadavres ouais... Tu ne vas pas faire comme ma mère ?

\- Tu peux aller... me... me chercher à boire... s'il te plait ? Julia n'est jamais revenu. »

Devant la détresse de son cousin, la jeune Rousse finit par se lever laissant le brun seul qui essai de lutter pour ne pas fermer les yeux. Plusieurs minutes sont passés et Rose, tout comme Julia, n'est toujours pas revenu. Albus est toujours dans les vap', il avait envie de se lever pour danser mais la force n'y était pas. Finalement il aurait préféré être bourré, il aurait peut-être été moins molle.

Rose revient avec les verres et il se sentit mieux une fois sa soif apaisé. Ses yeux se posent sur la foule en face de lui qui s'amuser et il se lève d'un seul coup en entraînant sa cousine sur la piste de danse.

« Je suis défoncé ! »

Le jeune rousse rit en le voyant dans cet état et danse avec lui. Un groupe d'ami les rejoins et Albus se sent soudainement libre et embarqué dans la musique. Il s'amuse. Ses jambes et son bassin bougent au rythme de la chanson, parfois ses lèvres chantent les paroles et ils enlacent certains de ses amis en sautant. Il remarque les lèvres de sa cousine collés avec celle de Dan, enfin ils se sont trouvés.

D'un coup il sent une odeur familière et ralentit ses mouvements. C'est le parfum. Le même parfum qu'i peine une heure alors malgré les effets de la drogue, Albus sait que le jeune blond n'est pas loin. Même très près. Il sent une pression sur son bras droit et un souffle chaud dans son oreille.

« Tu finis par t'amuser Potter. »

Les frissons commencent à lui envahir tout son corps alors que l'envie de se rapprocher un peu plus est bien là. Pourtant, d'un coup plus rien. Plus d'odeur, plus de souffle et plus de chaleur. Albus rouvre bien les yeux et aperçoit les ailes d'Ange de Scorpius s'éloigner.

Alors avec l'audace du cannabis, Albus le course. Il ne va pas s'en tirer de cette façon, pense le jeune Serdaigle. Ses pas le mène tout droit vers lui. Jamais il n'avait été aussi déterminé.

« Malfoy ! »

Le jeune blond ne se retourne pas et continue son chemin vers l'extérieur de la Salle. Albus ne lâche rien et le suit jusque dehors où Scorpius finit par s'arrêter en se retournant vers le brun.

« C'est quoi ton problème exactement ?! Cri le brun. T'as pas remarqué ? Je suis défoncé ? A quoi tu joue ?

\- Moi ?

\- Tu m'as adressé la parole plus de fois en une soirée qu'en cinq ans ! Relance le brun en faisant des grands gestes.

\- Et alors c'est un crime ?

\- Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Ton père couche avec ma tante alors t'as décidé de sympathiser avec toute la famille c'est ça ?

\- Ca n'a rien à voir avec mon père.

\- Alors laisse moi tranquille ! J'ai pas envie de te parler. Pas envie que tu me regarde avec tes yeux hypnotisant. J'ai pas besoin que tu te rapproche de moi, que tu me nargue avec tes sourires charmeurs. J'ai pas envie que tu pose tes mains sur moi pour t'éloigner ensuite, j'ai pas envie que tu me drague comme si... »

Le jeune Serdaigle s'arrête soudainement. Il commence à avoir mal la tête et se rends compte de ce qu'il est en train de dire. Il pose une main sur sa bouche et se retourne en jurant alors que Scorpius n'a pas bougé d'un pouce, les mains dans les poche de son pantalon et un sourire plus faible que les autres.

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi il y a fallu que je mange ce fichu gâteau... pourquoi ? »

Le cœur du jeune brun s'affole progressivement alors qu'il pose ses mains sur sa tête. Il n'arrive même pas à être énervé, tout ce qu'il veut, c'est se jeter sur le blond tellement l'envie lui prend tout le corps. Alors il lutte contre cet effet du cannabis plus que jamais.

« Ne te met pas dans un état comme ça.

\- Que je... mais merde Malfoy j'ai pris de la drogue ce soir ! Comment veut-tu que je me comporte ?

\- C'est parce que tu lutte contre les effets que tu as plus de mal à rester lucide. Il faut que tu te détende, tu t'en ai pas mal sorti depuis tout à l'heure.

\- Ca c'est parce que t'étais pas dans le coin... enfin... non je veux dire...

\- Ne lutte pas. Répète Scorpius en essayant d'avancer un pas. »

\- Tu sais que je suis gay et que je vais sûrement faire un truc complètement stupide... »

Albus pousse un énième soupire, repasse une main dans ses cheveux et regarde le jeune blond. Jamais il aurait eu le courage de lui parler ainsi s'il n'avait pas consommé la drogue. Jamais il aurait eu l'audace de le suivre ou de lui dévoiler tout ça...

« Comme me suivre dans les couloirs, suivre mon emploi du temps ou m'observer pendant les repas et mes heures d'études... »

Nerveusement, Albus rit mais sa gorge se serre un minimum suite à la révélation du blond. Il sait. Pourtant l'envie est toujours là et quand il découvre que Scorpius sourit toujours et qu'il continue à avancer doucement, le jeune brun ne pert pas une seconde et se jette sur lui. Ses mains viennent enroulé sa nuque et ses lèvres se posent enfin sur celles du blond.

Il le sait, c'est encore la drogue qui fait ça... enfin en partie. L'envie est là et les deux petites parts de gâteau ont fait le reste. A sa plus grande surprise, le Serpentard répond à son baiser, pose ses mains sur ses hanches et le pousse directement contre le mur derrière Albus. Celui-ci descend ses mains en glissant ses doigts sur les épaules puis sur le torse du blond alors qu'il colle son bassin à lui.

« Al' ! »

Les deux jeunes hommes séparent leurs lèvres légèrement en reconnaissant la voix de Rose. Ils restent collés l'un à l'autre dans le coin sombre alors que Scorpius pose un doigt sur les lèvres de son partenaire pour qu'il se taise.

La jeune rousse le rappelle en attendant un peu puis finit par rentrer à l'intérieur.

« Elle va me chercher partout... Murmure Albus.

\- Et bien ça l'occupera le reste de la soirée.

\- Il faut que tu...

\- Quoi ? Les effets de la drogue se dissipent et tu regrette déjà ?

\- Ce n'est pas ça, je voulais juste savoir...

\- Les explications plus tard, le coupe une nouvelle fois Scorpius. D'abord laisse moi re-goûter à ça. »

Toujours collé au corps d'Albus, son visage se rapproche et il capture de nouveau les lèvres de jeune brun. Ce dernier sourit intérieurement en pensant à la soirée. Malheureusement pour lui, il y a fallu qu'il tombe sur du cannabis pour la première fois de sa vie mais c'est peut-être grâce à ça qu'il a réussi à avoir le prince des Serpentard... enfin du moins c'est ce qu'il croit car il ne se doute pas une seconde que le jeune Scorpius Malfoy avait bien l'intention de se dévoiler à lui ce soir. Cannabis ou pas.

 **FIN**


	5. L'angoisse de l'année

_Titre : L'angoisse de l'année_

 _Auteur : Kiara6468_

 _Univers et couples : Deux ans après Poudlard. Harry / Ginny. Léger Dramione._

 _Résumé : Ginny Weasley va enfin se marier, mais prise de panique, elle s'enfuit dans un bar le plus proche._

 **BONNE LECTURE**

Elle se regarde une nouvelle fois dans le miroir. Son rouge à lèvres rose pâle décore ses lèvres fines, son mascara autour de ses yeux marron ne s'éternise pas. Ses cheveux roux éclatant sont relevés d'un magnifique chignon laissant quelques mèches rebelles qui descendent le long de ses épaules nus. Sa poitrine est soutenu par son corset entourant sa taille d'une joli nœud couleur or et des paillettes décorent le haut de ses seins. Sa robe se voile le long de ses jambes jusqu'aux pieds où elle finit par mettre des petites chaussures à talon.

Ginny Weasley à l'intention de se marier aujourd'hui, dans quelques minutes, et elle n'est pas encore sorti dehors qu'elle a déjà extrêmement chaud. On est en plein mois de juillet, dans une petit village près de Londres et la température est bien montée en quelques jours. Elle reste longtemps devant son reflet à peaufiner les derniers détails mais surtout à paniquer. Oui, Ginny Weasley panique.

« Ma chérie tu es sublime ! »

Le jeune rousse se retourne en découvrant sa mère et sa meilleure amie, Hermione Granger, devant la porte. Elle sourit faiblement et se laisse enlacer par les deux femmes. Elle discute un petit moment avec elle jusqu'à ce que sa mère, Molly Weasley, reparte de la pièce.

« Mione je suis terrifiée... Se confie la rousse.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas tout va bien se passer... »

Le jeune brune veut continuer à rassurer son amie mais une femme rentre pour l'appeler. Apparemment le marié a besoin de son aide également alors elle pose un baiser sur le front de Ginny et lui demande de s'asseoir et de respirer. Elle l'a rassure en lui disant que tout a été vérifié d et qu'il faut juste qu'elle descende et se marie. La rousse hoche la tête positivement et Hermione quitte la salle. Ginny respire encore et encore. Elle s'assoit sur une chaise et commence à bouger la jambe droite nerveusement.

Elle connaît Harry Potter depuis si longtemps. Elle se souvient de la première fois qu'elle l'a vu, de la première fois qu'ils se sont parlé, de leur premier baiser, de leur premier ébat amoureux, de sa demande en mariage... et pourtant.

Le mariage semble tellement minime face à son angoisse. Sa gorge se noue et l'ancienne Gryffondore tombe en larmes. Ce ne sont pas des larmes de soulagement, des larmes de joies ou des larmes de peine, non. Ce sont des larmes de peur. Ginny Weasley est terrifiée. Elle a besoin de prendre l'air. Elle ouvre la fenêtre de la pièce et respire l'air de dehors mais rien à faire, ce n'est pas assez.

Elle décide donc de réfléchir à un endroit où elle pourrait respirer un bon coup et finalement elle finit par transplaner. Arrivé à destination, Ginny souffle bruyamment. Elle vient de fuir son mariage. Elle a tellement envie de se marier mais tout son corps est en train de prendre peur, elle a juste besoin de faire une pause. Elle décide de sortir son téléphone portable et d'envoyer un message à son amie, Hermione.

 _\- Essaie de retarder le mariage le plus que tu peux, j'ai besoin de prendre une pause -_

C'est plus un verre dont elle a besoin et heureusement pour elle, un bar se trouve à quelques mètre d'elle. Elle connaît ce coin de Londres moldu, mais jamais elle ne s'est aventuré dans ce bar. _Le SkyBlue._ Tant pis ça fera l'affaire le temps d'une petite heure.

Elle passe la grande porte, et cela ressemble à un bar de tout ce qui a de plus normal. Plusieurs tables et chaises sont éparpillés, une scène est à l'écart, de la musique country et un bar au fond de la pièce. Malgré l'heure, la bar est pas mal plein en ce début d'après midi et Ginny se sent soudainement mal à l'aise face à toutes ces paires de yeux qui l'observent attentivement. Faut dire qu'en robe de mariée elle ne passe pas inaperçu. Elle essai de prendre son courage à deux mains et se dirige vers le comptoir. Le barman est un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'année avec une carrure assez musculaire, des tâches de rousseurs toutes légère et des cheveux bouclés noirs.

« Bonjour. Dit faiblement la jeune femme. Vous pouvez me donner une bière s'il vous plaît.

\- Blonde ou brune ? Répond le barman.

\- Blonde, et un verre d'eau merci. »

Il se retourne pour ouvrir le frigo derrière lui et tend une bière à Ginny et rempli un verre d'eau. Celle-ci évite de s'asseoir sur le tabouret en face d'elle et préfère rester debout, les bras appuyé sur le comptoir.

« Es-ce que tout va bien ?

\- Oui je vous remercie. Dit-elle en buvant son verre d'eau cul-sec.»

Le barman n'insiste pas alors que la jeune femme regarde sa bière dans ses mains en jouant avec la capsule. Sa tête est en train de tourner et elle se demande qu'est-ce qu'elle a bien pu faire pour en arriver là. Elle lâche sa bière et passe ses index en dessous de ses yeux pour retirer le mascara qui a coulait il y a quelques secondes. Elle sent son portable vibrer mais avant qu'elle ne puisse regarder, elle est coupé par une voix derrière elle.

« Tiens tiens ne serait-ce pas la future Potter en fuite ? »

Ginny n'a pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir qui est le propriétaire de cette voix. Elle l'a reconnu. Le jeune homme vient se poser sur le tabouret à côté d'elle en souriant.

« J'ai pas la tête à subir tes sarcasmes Malfoy.

\- En effet, si mes informations sont exactes, les Mariage de l'année ne devait pas commencer dans... Commence-t-il en regardant sa montre... a bah maintenant on dirait bien.

\- De tous les bars dans cette ville il y a fallu que je tombe sur le même que toi. Grogne-t-elle.

\- Le SkyBlue ! Les gens sont sympas, le barman est un ami et les serveuses sont jolies à regarder.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu fréquentais les endroits moldus maintenant.

\- Les gens changent que veux-tu... regarde toi, tu n'es même plus sûr de vouloir épouser Potter alors que si mes souvenirs sont bons, c'était toute ta vie à Poudlard.

\- Je veux épouser Harry ! Cri-t-elle.

\- Dans ce cas, que fais-tu ici ? En robe de mariée, en larmes, une bière à la main alors que tout le monde doit t'attendre à l'église ?

\- Ca ne te regarde pas Malfoy...

\- Pourtant je suis sûr que tu as besoin de te confier... D'ailleurs tu compte la boire un jour cette bière ? »

Le jeune femme ne répond même pas et tourne sa tête vers sa boisson. Elle n'est même plus sûr d'en vouloir. Elle repense à son angoisse et finit par poser la bière devant elle sans la boire. Sa main vient remplacer une mèche de ses cheveux roux derrière son oreille alors qu'elle pousse un soupire d'exaspération.

Elle regarde enfin Drago Malfoy qui prends une gorgé de son Whisky. Il a bien changé en deux ans. Il avait coupé ses cheveux blond, prit un peu de muscles et sa peau était moins blanche qu'avant. Elle n'arrive pas à se souvenir à quand elle l'a vu pour la dernière fois. Es-ce que ce serait pendant la guerre ? Ou aprés ? Elle ne sait plus. Tout ce qu'elle sait, c'est que son père a été jugé coupable alors que lui et sa mère s'en sont sorti sans amende et sans prison grâce à certains témoignages comme celui d'Harry Potter et d'Hermione Granger.

Il est une personne neutre dans son entourage, il ne fait pas parti de la famille, ni des amis. Elle aurait très bien pu se confier au barman mais il ne connaît pas son monde. Le jeune femme prends son courage à deux mains, glisse la bière vers Drago alors que ce dernier la regarde ne comprenant pas.

« Je suis enceinte... »

Le jeune homme a un sourire aux lèvres tandis qu'il prends la bière dans sa main.

« Un mini Potter en route... que de bonnes nouvelles dis donc... à moins que... ce ne soit pas un Potter ?

\- Que tu peux être bête ! Bien sûr qu'il est de Harry.

\- Tu m'excusera Weasley mais je ne vois pas où est le problème ? Tu es enceinte de ton futur mari... Pourquoi tu te retrouve ici ?

\- Parce que je suis une trouillard.

\- Je t'es connu beaucoup plus courageuse que ça... Sourit-il. »

Il finit par lui rendre son sourire. Il a raison, Ginny Weasley est connu pour son tempérament de feu. Un guerrière qui a participer à plusieurs batailles pendant la guerre, elle sait se montrer perspicace et ne recule devant rien. Et pourtant jamais elle aurait pu croire qu'une grossesse la mettrait dans cet état là.

« Tu ne veux pas d'enfants ? Tente Drago.

\- J'en sais rien... »

Des enfants. Elle a dû se poser la question un milliers de fois depuis une semaine qu'elle avait fait ce stupide test. Harry et elle n'en n'ont jamais parlé, tout tournait autour du mariage depuis un moment. Certains ont évoqués cette possibilité mais Ginny se souvient qu'aucun de deux n'avaient fait de commentaires.

« Si tu veux mon avis, je pense que Potter veut des enfants.

\- Comme si tu le connaissait si bien...

\- Il faut bien que la lignée des Potter continue non ?

\- Pour qu'il se fasse insulté par ta ligné à toi Malfoy ?

\- Jusque là, j'ai été une oreille attentif à tes problèmes Weasley alors ne m'oblige pas à partir et à te laisser seule dans un bar complètement désespérée. »

Il se sourient mutuellement, Drago sait que la jeune femme plaisantait mais ils n'arrivent pas à s'empêcher de s'envoyer des petits piques. Le portable de la jeune femme se remet à vibrer et elle découvre qu'elle a reçu plusieurs appels d'Hermione et des messages.

« Les gens vont commencer à te chercher.

\- Hermione seulement. Les autres n'ont pas de téléphone portable.

\- Oh et comment va cette chère Granger ?

\- Je pense qu'elle doit être inquiète pour moi là...

\- Elle est toujours avec ton frère ?

\- Non.

\- Célibataire ?

\- Oui mais... »

Le jeune rousse lève la tête vers Drago qui émane un sourire très charmeur alors Ginny se souvient soudainement d'un truc important. Elle pose son portable sur le comptoir et commande une deuxième verre d'eau au barman.

« Lors de ma cinquième année, j'ai entendu une conversation entre des filles de Serpentard qui disait que tu avais le béguin pour Hermione. L'une d'entre elles à même jurer t'entendre prononcer son nom pendant vos parties de jambes en l'air. »

Le jeune homme perd son sourire une petite minute et se mord les lèvres inférieurs.

« C'était vrai n'est-ce pas ?

\- Et si on revenait à ton problème Mini Weasley.

\- Ce n'est pas un problème, j'avais juste besoin de reprendre du recul.

\- Il est loin d'être terminé au contraire. Quand tu auras finis de t'apitoyer sur ton sort, il va falloir que tu y retourne et que tu affronte tout le monde. Je doute que tu en sois capable.

\- Ca va aller... je... Je dois juste... je sais pas...

\- Tu veux mon avis ? »

Elle réfléchit un instant en reprenant son portable en main. Drago est avec elle depuis maintenant une bonne quinzaine de minute et il a réussi à la calmer un minimum. Malgré que ce soit une ancien « ennemi », le faite de revoir un visage familier et de sympathiser lui fait du bien.

« Tu meurs d'envie de me le dire de toute façon... Constate-t-elle.

\- Tu aimes Potter ? »

Oh ça oui elle l'aimait. Elle l'aimait comme jamais. Elle est tombé amoureuse de lui tellement jeune et pourtant encore aujourd'hui son amour pour lui n'a pas bougé.

« Bien sûr. »

Le jeune Malfoy boit dans la bière de la jeune femme et se relève légèrement vers elle.

« Alors qu'est-ce que tu fais dans un bar moldu au lieu d'épouser l'homme de ta vie ? Tu es enceinte ? Bon d'accord peut-être que c'est une raison pour avoir peur mais ne fuis pas tes responsabilités, tu dois en parler à Potter.

\- S'il ne veut pas de cet enfant.

\- Franchement ça m'étonnerai mais si c'est le cas, tu auras une raison pour revenir dans ce bar et te soûler...

\- Ginny ! »

Les deux jeunes gens se retournent pour faire face à Hermione Granger à l'entrée du bar. Drago n'en revient pas comme elle est toujours aussi... somptueuse ! Sa robe grise légèrement pailletée lui serre au corps du haut de ses seins jusqu'au dessus de ses genoux où on laisse entrevoir ses jambes magnifique. Ses cheveux sont lâchés et beaucoup moins frisés qu'avant tandis que ses yeux couleur noisette sont toujours superbe malgré qu'elle fusillait Ginny à ce moment là.

« Tu pourras même revenir avec Granger si tu veux … Finit-il en se retournant vers le comptoir. »

Les gens observent la jeune brune s'avancer vers la mariée alors que celle-ci lui demande comment elle a fait pour la retrouver.

« J'ai un ami qui a localiser ton portable en peu de temps. Par Merlin tu m'as fais une de ses peurs !

\- Je vais bien Mione, j'avais besoin de prendre l'air...

\- De prendre l'air ? Mais Ginny pourquoi tu ne me l'a pas dit ? Et pourquoi venir ici ? Et... »

Elle s'arrête en découvrant le jeune Drago Malfoy appuyé sur le comptoir.

« Es-ce que c'est Malfoy ça ?! Ginny... pourquoi tu es dans une bar avec Drago Malfoy ?

\- Ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois, il était déjà là quand je suis arrivé. On a juste discutés... »

Elle ne sait pas pourquoi mais lorsque le jeune blond se retourne pour enfin dévoiler sa présence, l'ancienne Gryffondore a soudainement chaud en le voyant depuis si longtemps. Un homme. Il est devenu un homme plus que... Elle s'arrête dans ses pensées avant de rougir brutalement.

« On va sortir d'ici. Essai-t-elle de dire en cachant son gêne.

\- Pas de bonjour Granger ? Sourit-il. Bon je me lance alors... Salut Granger t'es sublime dis donc, le célibat te va à merveille ! »

Trop tard, elle a déjà rougit comme une gamine de 15 ans alors qu'elle essaye de lui parler calmement.

« Excuse-moi Malfoy mais je dois ramener mon amie.

\- Attend Hermione, finit par dire Ginny en se tournant vers Drago. Ecoute, étant donné que tu as écouté mes craintes et m'a conseillé, si jamais tu veux venir pour la réception, il y aura une place pour toi.

\- Quoi ? Cri Hermione.

\- Je doute que je sois le bienvenue à ton mariage Weasley.

\- C'est pour te remercier pour tes conseils, je pense que... j'avais simplement besoin d'en parler. Tu n'es pas obligé de rester longtemps...

\- Je n'ai pas de cavalière. Sourit-il en lui faisant des gros yeux vers Hermione. »

La jeune rousse sait très bien où il veut en venir alors avec le même sourire, elle lui répond.

« Hermione non plus, tu n'auras qu'à l'accompagner.

\- Quoi ? Ginny tu peux pas faire ça !

\- S'il te plait Hermione, je ne serai sûrement pas revenu s'il n'aurait pas été là... tu peux bien faire ça pour moi... c'est mon mariage... Tu as dis toi-même que ça te déprimé de venir seule.

-Il y a une différence entre venir seule et venir aux bras de Drago Malfoy.

\- Je suis sûr qu'à la fin de la journée tu changera d'avis Granger... »

Hermione réfléchit pendant un moment puis finit par accepter pour sa meilleure amie.

« Tu as intérêt d'avoir pris une douche, de t'habiller super classe, d'être ponctuel et d'être poli avec tout le monde ! Gronde-t-elle vers le jeune Serpentard en quittant le bar.

\- Finalement c'est peut-être toi qui ne va pas survivre à cette journée Malfoy. Sourit Ginny. »

/

Ainsi les choses se sont assez bien déroulés. Ginny était revenu à l'église avec Hermione où elle avait enfin annoncé que le mariage pouvait commencer. Malgré sa discussion avec Drago, la jeune rousse avait du mal à penser à autre chose qu'à ce petit être dans son ventre. Elle se demandait si elle devait le dire à Harry avant le mariage ou après, mais finalement elle s'était résolu à attendre.

Car lorsqu'elle avait traversé l'allée aux bras de son père Arthur Weasley, et lorsqu'elle avait posé ses yeux sur son futur mari qui l'attendait en souriant, elle savait. Elle savait que tout irait bien, que c'était bel et bien lui l'homme de sa vie, et qu'elle était certaine qu'il allait bien réagir.

Quand elle était arrivé devant lui, il s'était avancer vers elle pour lui murmurer : _Es-ce que tu es sûr que tout va bien ?_ Elle se doutait bien qu'Harry avait dû se poser des questions sur le retard du mariage et qu'elle en était la cause. Donc pour le rassurer, elle lui avait sourit et lui avait répondu : _J'ai jamais été aussi bien de toute ma vie._ Et c'était vrai, la peur avait disparu.

Ainsi, la cérémonie avait commencé. Le prêtre avait fait son discours, les mariés avaient échangés leurs vœux et leurs bagues, et ils s'étaient embrassés. Ensuite, ils étaient sortis de l'église, avaient fêtés ça dehors comme il se doit puis avaient pris la direction du Terrier pour la réception.

Lorsque Drago Malfoy avait enfin fait son apparition en smoking gris et noir, tout le monde avait voulu savoir pourquoi. Il répondait qu'il avait été invité à la dernière minute par la mariée et bizarrement personne n'avait eu d'objection mais il y avait eu beaucoup d'interrogation, surtout quand il avait rejoins Hermione Granger.

Mais tout ça est de courte durée vu que le slow des mariés est en train de débuter. Harry et Ginny Potter se sont élancés sur la piste de danse et c'est à ce moment là qu'Harry prends la parole.

« Je pense sincèrement que j'ai dû louper plusieurs épisodes aujourd'hui Gin'. »

Sa voix est calme mais Ginny sait qu'il parle du mariage.

« Je sais que je te dois une explication chéri.

\- Je crois que tu m'en dois plusieurs... je n'ai pas encore compris pourquoi il y a fallu qu'on retarde le mariage, pourquoi j'ai entendu des gens dire que tu étais dans un bar, et surtout pourquoi Drago Malfoy se retrouve à notre réception à la dernière minute alors que je suis persuadé de ne pas l'avoir invité et surtout... Pourquoi il est en train de danser avec Hermione ?!

\- Oui bon j'avoue ça fait beaucoup d'explications... »

La jeune femme se tourne vers le couple à côté d'eux. L'ancien Serpentard a l'air totalement ravi d'être aussi proche d'Hermione alors que cette dernière rougit tandis qu'elle essai de garder les mains de son partenaire à la bonne place.

« Tu n'as pas de raisons d'être fâché Harry, je vais tout expliquer.

\- Fâché ? Je n'y suis pas. Je suis juste perplexe. Et j'avoue que tout à l'heure tu m'as fais horriblement peur. Quand Hermione nous a annoncer que tu voulais retarder un peu le mariage, j'ai bien cru que tu abandonnerai...

\- Non bien sûr que non. Je... j'ai juste était prise d'une angoisse énorme...

\- C'est à cause de la presse ? Le mariage de l'année et tout... tu sais je...

\- Non Harry, la coupe Ginny. Ca n'a rien a voir avec le mariage. J'étais angoissé pour autre chose, j'avais besoin de prendre l'air et je n'ai pas spécialement réfléchis alors j'ai transplané. Je me suis retrouvé dans une coin moldu à Londres et je suis rentré dans un bar. Je ne voulais pas rester longtemps, juste le temps de souffler. Puis j'ai revu Malfoy. Tu le connais il a tout suite fait des sarcasmes mais au fond je pense qu'il voulait vraiment m'aider. Je lui ai donc expliqué mon problème et il m'a conseillé. C'est comme ça que j'en ai venu à l'inviter au mariage.

\- Mais pourquoi il danse avec Hermione ? Et qu'est-ce qui t'as mis dans cet état là ?

\- Je pense qu'elle lui plaît alors je lui ai suggéré de l'accompagner...

\- Oh... alors ça c'est... bizarre...

\- Harry je suis enceinte... »

Et d'un seul coup, Harry arrête la danse. Il se fige en regardant la jeune femme alors que cette dernière commence à avoir la gorge serré en attendant une réaction du Survivant. Certaines personnes sont en train de les regarder perplexe alors que la musique continue sans eux. Heureusement les quelques couples que les avaient accompagner plus tôt poursuivre leur slow.

Les mains toujours dans celles de son mari, Ginny tente une approche.

« Harry ? Es-ce que ça va ? »

Le jeune homme reprends ses esprits et commence à bégailler quelque chose.

« Je...il ne... comm... rho c'est... »

Il s'arrête en respirant un bon coup et Ginny est soudainement soulagé en le remarquant sourire.

« Tu n'es pas obligé de dire quelque chose tout de suite Harry, je tenais à ce que sois au courant le plus vite avant que ça continue à m'angoisser...

\- Tu n'as pas à l'être. »

Il prends enfin la peine de bouger vers elle, il place une de ses mains sur la nuque de la jeune femme et rapproche ses lèvres vers son visage pour trouver les siennes. Il embrasse sa femme d'un baiser tendre et tellement merveilleux que Ginny a du mal à rester debout. Quand il la lâche enfin, elle ne se retient pas et commence à pleurer de joie.

« Je veux cet enfant avec toi Gin'. C'est le plus beau cadeau que je pouvais avoir aujourd'hui. Je t'aime tant. Je vais être papa... JE VAIS ETRE PAPA ! »

Sans s'en rendre compte, ces paroles ont été entendu au même moment où la musique a pris fin. Alors que tout le monde est surpris, la jeune femme finit par rire en même temps que ses pleurs suivi de son mari qui l'a prends de nouveau dans ses bras.

« Je t'avais prévenu que tout allait bien se passer Weasley. Intervient Drago Malfoy devant eux toujours dans les bras d'Hermione Granger. »

 **FIN**


	6. La salle de bain des préféts

_Titre : La salle de bain des préfets_

 _Auteur : Kiara6468_

 _Univers et couples : Poudlard. Drago / Hermione.! Contenu pour adultes !_

 _Résumé : Drago décide de se détendre dans la salle de bain des préfets, mais il n'est pas le seul à en avoir besoin..._

 **BONNE LECTURE**

Les choses n'auraient pas dû être comme cela. Jamais il aurait pu croire que sa dernière année à Poudlard allait être aussi horrible... Le mois de Novembre arrivait à grand pas et Drago Malfoy ne savait pas s'il arriverait à tenir jusque Juin dans cet enfer.

La guerre était terminée. Voldemort avait été vaincu. Les Mangemorts avaient tous été jugés, emprisonnés ou tués lors de la bataille. Certains avaient eu plus de chance, comme la famille Zabini qui avait été gracié contre des informations importantes... et bien sûr les Malfoy. Enfin c'était surtout Drago et sa mère qui avaient réussi à passer hors filet du Ministère parce que Lucius Malfoy avait directement été emprisonné.

Ainsi Drago en était là à cause de tout ça. Il venait passer sa dernière année pour avoir ses examens mais malheureusement ce n'était pas aussi simple. Entre les professeurs qui le regardait de haut ou alors avec des yeux de pitié, certains élèves qui l'insultait de Mangemort ou de traître à travers les couloirs, et des blagues harcèlement qui n'arrêtaient pas de lui arriver...

Aujourd'hui par exemple, il avait retrouvé tout son équipement de Quiditch dans un état pitoyable. Sa tenue, son balai étaient complètement détruit. Il en avait déduit que c'était plus un avertissement pour ne pas remonter sur le terrain plutôt qu'une blague douteuse. Alors il s'était résigné à tout jeter et de ne pas participer aux match de Quidditch cette année.

Même son statut de préfét-en-chef ne résolvait rien. Il avait beau avoir certains privilèges, il n'arrivait pas à se faire respecter à part pour les deux premières année qui avaient bien trop peur de lui. Heureusement, il n'était plus dans les dortoirs des Serpentards et partageait un appartement avec son homologue. Là encore, Drago n'avait pas eu de chance car son partenaire n'était autre qu'Harry Potter qu'il s'efforçait d'ignorer... heureusement, le jeune brun n'était pas souvent là, sûrement entourés de ses tonnes d'amis.

Drago Malfoy en avait assez et il venait d'écrire un courrier à Narcissa Malfoy pour qu'elle trouve une solution. Il avait mentionné de l'inscrire ailleurs qu'ici pour terminer son année ou alors qu'il était prêt à recevoir des cours par correspondance. Il doutait franchement que sa mère serait d'accord avec lui, mais au moins il aurait essayé.

Il caresse la tête de son hibou blanc et tend la lettre vers lui. La petite bête l'a prends dans ses pattes et s'envole par la fenêtre alors que Drago pousse un dernier soupire. Il fait les cents pas dans sa chambre et commence à s'ennuyer en ce samedi après-midi. La seule personne qui lui adressait encore la parole c'était Blaise Zabini mais il devait être à la bibliothèque à cette heure-ci et Drago ne voulait pas s'y aventurer.

Il décide alors de rester dans sa chambre, mais au bout de quelques minutes, elle en avait marre de tourner en rond. Il réfléchit à une solution ou à un endroit où il pourrait se poser. Il pense a la Salle Sur Demande, mais il aurait fallu qu'il monte jusqu'au septième étage et cette salle lui rappelle trop de mauvais souvenir. Il pense ensuite au parc, mais le froid commence à s'installer doucement et il a de plus en plus de mal à le supporter.

Soudain, il se lève d'un bond en aillant une idée. Bien sûr, pourquoi ne pas avoir penser à la Salle de Bain des préféts ?! Cela fait deux mois qu'il a perdu son temps à ne rien faire alors qu'il a le privilège de profiter d'une salle d'eau immense. Encore faudrait-il que personne n'avait eu la même idée que lui. Il ne prends pas le temps de réfléchir à d'autres possibilités et prend ses affaires afin de quitter l'appartement.

Heureusement pour lui, la salle de bain se trouve à l'étage au dessus des quartiers des préfets. Il se dépêche pour ne pas croiser des élèves qui auront envie de l'insulter et parvient devant la porte. Il prononce le mot de passe et rentre à l'intérieur.

Il se souvient d'être venu dans cette pièce en cinquième année où il avait eu cette aventure avec une préfète en chef de dernière année et la pièce n'avait pas changé. Les fenêtres, les robinets, le marbre blanc ainsi que l'unique tableau qui représente une sirène étaient toujours à la même place, à croire que la bataille n'avait pas affectée cette pièce.

Il fait couler les robinets d'eau et se déshabille pour garder son unique boxer noir. Il se relève pour se regarder dans le miroir. Depuis la guerre l'année dernière, il a repris un peu de poids et il est désormais moins maigre qu'avant. La couleur de sa peau est toujours aussi clair et lorsqu'il pose son regard sur son avant-bras où la Marque des Ténèbres se voyait bien, il eu une mine de dégoût. Et dire qu'il allait sûrement la garder toute sa vie...

Il finit par glisser dans la mousse et les eaux chaudes de la piscine et de profiter de la chaleur qu'elle provoque sur sa peau. Il pousse un soupire de soulagement et commence quelques nages. Après il se laisse tomber sur les escaliers au fond en gardant tout son corps dans l'eau et pose sa tête contre le rebord pour s'endormir légèrement tandis que les robinets arrêtaient de couler.

Mais à peine les yeux fermés, il est obligé de les rouvrir à l'entende de la porte d'entrée qui s'ouvre. Le jeune homme sent la colère monter en lui, il ne pourra donc jamais être tranquille ? Il est surpris de découvrir que ce n'est ni un préfet ni un Capitaine d'une équipe de Quidittch qui passe la porte mais Hermione Granger. La jeune femme, simplement habillée d'un pantalon bleu foncé et d'un tee-shirt assez long semble également embarrassée et frotte ses mains près de ses yeux pour ne pas montrer qu'elle vient de pleurer.

« Désolé, je ne savais pas qu'il y avait quelqu'un.

\- Moi ce que j'ignorais c'est que tu possédais le mot de passe Granger.

\- Harry ne profite même pas de cette pièce alors je le fais pour lui de temps en temps. Dit-elle en essayant de cacher sa voix rauque. Mais je reviendrais plus tard.

\- Ca va Granger, cette piscine est largement assez grande pour deux et j'ai comme l'impression que tu en a autant besoin que moi. »

Le jeune femme réfléchit un instant en hésitant. Puis finalement, elle décide de retirer ses vêtements pour se retrouver en maillot de bain devant son ancien ennemi. Ce dernier a presque du mal à reconnaître l'Hermione studieuse derrière ce peu de tissu. Elle a un corps parfait et une peau hale magnifique. En la regardant, le jeune Malfoy a beaucoup de difficulté à se retenir pour ne pas lui sauter dessus... oui ça faisait bien un moment qu'il n'avait pas eu de relation sexuelle. Hermione se dépêche de rentrer dans l'eau afin d'éviter le regard du jeune homme.

Elle évite tout contact visuel avec lui et parvient à faire quelques nages avant de se diriger vers le bord et de poser ses bras en dehors de la piscine tournant le dos au jeune homme. Elle essai en même temps de ne pas repenser au pourquoi qu'il l'a poussé à venir se détendre ici tandis que Drago n'arrive pas à détacher ses yeux d'elle.

Ils restent un petit moment dans le silence, n'ayant que leur respiration et les bruits des bulles qui pétillent les bercer. Puis finalement, c'est Hermione qui se lance la première.

« Ce n'est plus pareil... Poudlard... »

Le silence revient laissant les deux jeunes gens à leurs pensées. Drago ressent une envie de parler à ce moment là. Il ne saurait dire pourquoi mais il savait qu'il pouvait avoir la possibilité de se confier... à une autre personne que Blaise.

« Je ne voulais pas revenir, mais c'est ma mère qui a insisté pour que je termine mes études. »

Il fait une pause en essayant de trouver un geste quelconque de la part de la jeune femme qui prouve qu'elle est en train de l'écouter. Quand il la voit se redresser légèrement et se tourner face à lui en posant son dos sur le rebord il continu.

« Les choses devaient aller mieux. On avait réussi à reconstruire un semblant de lien familiale sans mon père. Et finalement, en revenant ici, rien ne va. Les élèves pensent que je suis un lâche ou un traître. Même les professeurs ne savent plus quoi faire de moi...

\- Tu es préfet en chef.

\- Je pense que cette décision a uniquement été prise pour éviter que je me fasse tuer dans la Salle Commune des Serpentards...

\- Je ne pensais pas que c'était à ce point... Murmure-t-elle.

\- Ils ne veulent tellement pas que je me retrouve dans leur pattes qu'ils ont même détruit mon équipements de Quiditch aujourd'hui...

\- Mais tu adore ça !

\- En effet mais je m'en passerai cette année. Ajoute-t-il en baissant la tête.

-Harry ne m'a rien dit.

\- Potter n'est presque jamais dans nos appartements et je ne suis pas du genre à me dévoiler.

\- Tu le fais bien là.

\- Tu as l'air aussi mal que moi à cette heure-ci... »

Hermione baisse la tête à son tour et commence à rougir.

« Je ne pense pas que mes problèmes sont aussi graves que les tiens. Tu devrais aller voir McGonagall.

\- Pour lui dire quoi Granger ? Je ne suis pas dupe, j'ai moi-même été expert du harcèlement avant, nous savons très bien tous les deux que ça ne changera rien. »

Oui il n'a pas tord. Hermione se souvient des insultes, et des moqueries mais cela paraît tellement loin après la guerre.

« Finalement, tu paie en quelque sorte tes erreurs... »

Le jeune homme se met à sourire en la regardant.

« Tu veux des excuses Granger ?

\- Non. Dit-elle en suivant son sourire. Je ne voudrais pas en rajouter.

\- Tu en rajouterai si tu me demanderai de faire du lèche botte à ton petit copain... »

Le jeune Gryffondore perd son sourire et sent encore sa gorge se serrer. En voyant sa réaction, Drago comprit qu'il a touché une corde sensible.

« On dirait bien que c'est un sujet à éviter pour aujourd'hui.

\- C'est compliqué... Dit-elle en faisant une grimace.

\- Oui il paraît que les relations amoureuses sont toujours compliqués. Enfin moi j'y connais rien alors je...

\- Je l'ai attendu tellement longtemps, coupe d'une seule parole Hermione, au moins depuis la troisième année. Et maintenant qu'on s'est enfin rapprochés, je n'arrive même pas à me sentir à l'aise, je me sens tellement... »

Elle s'arrête en se rendant compte qu'elle est en train de se confier sur sa relation avec Ron à Drago Malfoy.

« Je sais pas pourquoi je te raconte tout ça.

\- Je pense que le problème ne vient pas de toi mais plutôt de Weasley.

\- Malfoy... Gronde Hermione.

\- Ne te prends pas la tête avec ça Granger, s'il ne te fais pas grimper aux rideaux alors c'est que ce n'est pas le bon.

\- C'est... très romantique ce que tu dis. Rit-elle.

\- Je n'y suis pas.

\- Je suis sûr que si, tu peux. »

Le pire c'est qu'elle est vraiment sérieuse dans ces paroles alors le jeune homme, après avoir été surpris, finit par lui sourire.

« Et qu'en pense Potter dans tout ça ?

\- Je ne l'embête pas avec ça, lui aussi ses relations amoureuses sont... très compliqués.

\- Je doute qu'il en ai. Je ne l'ai jamais vu revenir avec une fille dans nos appartements.

\- Justement, si tu ne le vois pas souvent, c'est bien pour une raison. Il ne ramènera pas ses... conquêtes chez vous.

\- Il a tord. Moi si j'en aurai eu encore cette année, c'est ce que j'aurai fais.

\- Pas vraiment si tu aurais été comme lui. »

Hermione n'en rajoute pas et ne préfère pas en dévoiler plus. Mais son silence parle pour elle et le jeune Serpentard commence à cogiter sur ces renseignements.

« D'accord je vais tout de suite faire une demande pour changer d'appartement... Arrive-t-il à comprendre. »

La jeune femme éclate de rire bientôt suivit par les rires de Drago. Il ne se rappelle pas la dernière fois où il avait rit de cette façon. Bien trop longtemps et ça lui faisait un bien fou de se relâcher après tout ce qu'il avait vécu depuis le début de l'année. Bien sûr, il y a fallu que ce soit avec Hermione Granger mais peu importe, le besoin de parler a pris le dessus et pour la première fois depuis la guerre, il se sent bien.

C'est pourquoi lorsque la jeune femme vient se déplacer vers lui, en s'installant elle aussi sur les escaliers près de lui, il ne dit rien et la laisse faire. Avant, il aurait sûrement pester envers elle de s'être approcher d'aussi prés mais à ce moment là, il aurait voulu rester là très longtemps.

« Tu vas faire comment ? Tu sais pour ton problème ? Demande-t-elle.

\- Et bien tout dépend de ma mère. Je lui ai proposé de rentrer ou de faire mes études ailleurs.

\- Tu irai à Dumstrang ?

\- Je préfère continuer l'année par correspondance. Je ne souhaite pas tellement déménager dans ce pays. Mais encore faut-il qu'elle accepte.

\- Je suis sûr qu'elle sera compréhensible.

\- Et pour le tien Granger ?

\- Le mien ?

\- Oui avec Weasley ?

\- Oh... et bien... Je pense que le mieux est que je rompe..

\- Donc niveau sexe c'est pas terrible alors.

\- Tu veux bien arrêter de tout ramener là dessus. Sourit-elle.

\- Avoue au moins la vérité.

\- J'en sais rien ! Je veux dire... j'ai... pas d'autres comparaisons. »

Le jeune Serpentard écarquille les yeux, non cela ne peut être possible ? Comment une femme aussi bien foutu qu'elle a pu se taper qu'un Weasley de pacotille !

« Tu n'as connu que Weasmoche ?

\- Bien sûr que oui ! Je te rappelle que depuis ma première année je me suis battu contre Voldemort alors les relations sexuelles ce n'était pas ma priorité !

\- Et bien Granger, je peux t'assurer que si tu serais célibataire, je te montrerai moi ce que c'est un homme, un vrai ! »

Les mots sont survenus sans que Drago puisse les contrôler. Ils se sont tellement senti à l'aise comme deux potes en train de se confier l'un à l'autre et finalement il oublient vite leur passé. Hermione tourne la tête un peu mal à l'aise pourtant elle se mort les lèvres inférieurs comme si elle voulait dire quelque chose.

Et après un silence de quelques secondes et des sourires discrets, Hermione se tortille sur l'escalier en cherchant l'attention du Serpentard.

« Montre moi. »

Drago ne sait même plus s'il a rêvé de ses mots ou si elle les a vraiment prononcés. Mais quand il voit le regard brûlant de la Gryffondore, il comprit.

« Je ne suis pas sûr que...

\- S'il te plaît Drago... »

Et voilà, il y a fallu qu'elle le supplie et en plus qu'elle prononce son prénom. S'en est de trop pour le Serpentard qui depuis l'arrivée de la jeune femme se retient.

« Si je commence, je ne pourrais sûrement pas m'arrêter. »

Elle hoche la tête et voyant que le Serpentard hésite encore, Hermione finit par se rapprocher de lui et de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Juste un baiser, elle attend que Drago approuve et finalement, ce dernier bouge ses lèvres laissant leur simple contact devenir passionné.

Une fois que leurs langues se touchent, Drago prend la nuque de la jeune femme dans sa main afin de la rapprocher et en ayant été submergé par la chaleur du baiser, Hermione ne cherche pas plus loin et vient se positionner à califourchon sur lui.

D'abord surpris par cette assurance, Drago reste figé quelque secondes mais se reprends vite en calant ses deux mains sur les hanches d'Hermione. Cette dernière vient caresser ses cheveux puis son cou en gardant le baiser avec Drago le plus passionnément possible. Le Serpentard sent qu'elle a besoin de contact et la laisse explorer son corps.

Pourtant lorsque la jeune femme descend ses mains sur ses épaules puis sur ses bras musclés, Drago a un mouvement de recul et rompt le baiser en s'éloignant légèrement mais en gardant toujours les mains sur les formes d'Hermione. Celle-ci fronce les sourcils en se demandant bien ce qu'il se passe.

« J'ai fais quelque chose ? »

Le jeune homme préfère hocher la tête négativement sans la regarder dans les yeux et quand Hermione baisse les siens, elle aperçoit enfin le pourquoi de son mouvement de recul. Elle est soulagée de savoir que cela ne vient pas d'elle mais ressent soudainement de la peine pour le jeune homme.

La Marque des Ténèbres. C'est bel et bien le problème qui submerge Drago. Il aurait voulu pousser la jeune femme loin de lui et partir de cette pièce immédiatement mais au lieu de ça, il était resté là en essayant de ne pas agir comme un abruti.

« J'arrive même pas à la regarder sans avoir envie de vomir... Se confie-t-il. Alors comment veux-tu que je te laisse la toucher...

\- Elle sera sûrement là toute ta vie, il va falloir que tu apprenne à vivre avec... Murmure-t-elle.

\- Je ne sais pas comment.

\- Et bien d'abord... Dit-elle en lui caressant le bras en descendant vers la Marque. Ne la cache pas et laisse les autres la regarder. Tu n'avancera jamais si tu vis dans tes erreurs du passé. »

Les doigts avancent et finalement, elle se retrouve à caresser l'avant bras du jeune homme et en fin de compte, ce dernier apprécie ses gestes en fermant les yeux. Hermione reprend alors les lèvres de Drago timidement et ils repartent dans leurs explorations de tout à l'heure.

Se sentant en confiance l'un comme l'autre, leurs caresses deviennent de plus en plus spontanées et profondes. Drago laisse les hanches de la jeune Gryffondore pour s'attaquer au haut de son dos jouant avec l'attache de son maillot de bain alors qu'Hermione lui frôle le torse de ses doigts. Drago finit par détacher le haut du maillot d'Hermione en découvrant enfin sa poitrine. Elle pousse un gémissement en sentant un des mains du Serpent malaxer son sein droit alors qu'il lâche ses lèvres pour poser les siennes sur son cou, sa clavicule et le haut de sa poitrine.

Sans s'en rendre compte elle fait un mouvement de bassin érotique vers le bas-ventre du jeune homme dévoilant encore plus son érection pour elle. De son autre main, Drago vient caresser les fesses d'Hermione joignant son rythme de hanches. Le jeune homme n'en peut déjà plus mais il se concentre pour ne pas craquer. Il respire intérieurement et commence à s'activer sur les hanches, les cuisses et le ventre de la jeune femme. Il sait très bien ce qu'il fait, et il veut à tout prix montrer à la Gryffondore ce que c'est que du sexe et cette dernière gémit sous ses mains expertes.

Il couvre le cou d'Hermione de mille baisers en continuant ses caresses, reprenant ses lèvres de temps en temps, puis finit par jouer avec le bout de tissu dans l'eau qui recouvrait l'intimité de la jeune femme. Celle-ci soupire de frustration et Drago sourit.

« Ne sois pas trop impatiente...

\- T'es en train de me rendre folle... »

Il se sourient mutuellement et Drago n'a aucunement envie de ralentir, car lui aussi est devenu très serré dans son boxer. Alors il glisse un doigt en elle, puis deux jouant avec le point sensible d'Hermione en lui envoyant des vagues de plaisirs différentes. La jeune femme se mord les lèvres en poussant des gémissements incontrôlés alors que Drago continue de l'embrasser sur les lèvres, le menton et le cou.

« Je dois t'avouer que j'ai un peu de mal à me contrôler... Avoue Drago en continuant ses mouvement à l'intérieur de le jeune femme.

\- Effectivement... soupire-t-elle en ayant bien remarqué son érection depuis un moment. »

Il s'arrête et la porte à l'extérieur de la piscine en la déposant délicatement sur le tas de serviettes gris et blanc étalés à terre. Il se débarrasse enfin de son boxer en s'attaquant ensuite au bas de maillot de bain de la jeune femme. Il attaque une nouvelle fois les lèvres d'Hermione en collant leurs corps désormais nus l'un contre l'autre. La Gryffondore lèche, mordille les lèvres de Drago alors qu'un feu grandit dans son bas-ventre n'y tenant plus.

Il pose une main sur un des ses sein d'Hermione et se positionne à l'entrée de son intimité. Se regardant une nouvelle fois en montrant leur excitation, ils s'embrassent encore et encore et Drago s'immisce en elle. Le jeune femme pousse alors un petit cri de libération alors que le Serpentard commence de long va et vient redoublant leur plaisir.

Le jeune homme bouge au rythme de leurs respirations et Hermione ne se fait pas prier pour caresser de ses doigts le corps du Serpentard en plantant quelques fois ses ongles dans sa chair. Les gémissements se transforment alors en cris quand il accélère le mouvement. Ils s'embrassent, se caressent et se collent du mieux qu'ils peuvent ne voulant jamais terminer cette danse érotique. Finalement, ils poussent un dernier cri de plaisir alors que Drago se déverse en elle et restent ainsi dans la même position malgré tout.

Il essai de reprendre leurs respirations normales alors le jeune homme finit par se retirer en s'allongeant à côté d'elle. Ils se sont sentis à l'aise tout au long de leur débat et pourtant, maintenant, aucun d'eux n'ose parler pendant un moment. Drago se relève le premier en rejoignant la piscine alors qu'Hermione remet son bas de maillot de bain et le suit.

«Tu peux le dire maintenant. Sourit-il.

\- De quoi tu parle ?

\- Que je suis meilleur que lui. Continue en parlant du roux.»

La jeune femme s'exaspère devant lui et se cale une fois de plus comme à son arrivé, c'est à dire les bras le long du rebord, et dos à lui. Drago fait quelques nages pour détendre ses muscles mais n'arrive pas à penser à autre chose qu'à ce qu'il vient de vivre avec la Gryffondore.

« Tu crois que ta mère va te donner une réponse quand ? »

Elle ne s'est même pas retourner pour lui poser la question et cela énervé Drago de ne pas l'avoir en face de lui. Mais le faite qu'Hermione se préoccupe de la réponse de sa mère le ravi. Alors il se rapproche d'elle doucement en collant son torse au dos de la jeune femme et posant ses mains sur ses hanches.

« Et toi tu compte rompre avec Weasley quand ? »

 **FIN**


End file.
